No Escape: The 101st Hunger Games
by skgirl4ever
Summary: Sequel to United Districts: The 100th Hunger Games. "What's all the commotion?" I ask, glancing both ways. All I could see was three people on the ground with bacon catapulted everywhere. I could make out two girls and a boy tossing the bacon back onto a plate as they stand up. I recognize one of them to be Taelia, my district partner as she smiles nervously at me. "Bacon, Luke?"
1. Submitting Information and Prologue

**A/N: SUBMITTING IS CLOSED!**

**The 101st Hunger Games**

**Hey! It's skgirl4ever and I'm doing ANOTHER SYOT Hunger Games! This time, it's the 101st Hunger Games and I promise you, it's unlike many others. Big changes are being made and President Coriolanus Snow just passed away, leaving his son, Joulis Snow to rule Panem, and it is the start of the second century of the annual Hunger Games. I'll let my tribute, Liana Maples take it from here. **

**Liana 'Li-Li' Maples POV (District Three)**

My family and I all crowded around our little T.V. as we watched Joulis Snow, President Coriolanus Snow's son sign some papers declaring that he will be the President of all Panem. He's only eighteen and apparently the only living son his father has.

I hate to admit it, but Joulis was kind of decent-looking, unlike his snake-eyed father. He had dark blue hair that looked a bit like black and golden eyes. He was pretty well-built for his age and hs skin was pale, but not as pale as his father's.

The now President Joulis finished signing the papers and gave the cameras a smile that literally blinded half the cameras and started his speech.

President Joulis opened his arms to the cameras, as if embracing all of us. "Thank you all for supporting me in these very sad times. As you all know, my wonderful father has just passed away from old age and has left me, his only living son, to take care of Panem. I will try my best to please all of you and continue what my father, rest in peace, has started. I know it's almost time for our annual Hunger Games, but I have decided to make some...slight changes to the Hunger Games." He pauses to let this new information sink in.

My family gasps. "What changes? More tributes from each district?" My mother asks. "Isn't twenty-four tributes and twenty-three of them dying enough?"

President Joulis continues. "I know you're all dying to know these new changes and here they are. First off, do you all remember District Thirteen?"

The cameras flash to people in the audience nodding and cursing.

"Well," President Joulis says, "I have decided to have District Thirteen back." Everyone gasps, including us. "They will still be in charge of Graphite and Nuclear Development but will be watched more closely if they ever decide to rebel against us again. District Thirteen will be occupied by the same people that occupied it twenty-five years ago." So that means they let them out of prison.

"There is also another change to the districts. A new district will be formed." Everyone gasps again and I'm shocked. District Thirteen rebuilt and another district is being made; that means four more tributes for the Hunger Games!

"It will be District Fourteen and will be in charge of our water supply. In the past, it was District Four that was also in charge of water supply, but it was a lot of hard work filtering the salt water and so the new district will be where our ancestors called either Niagara Falls, Horseshoe Falls or the American Falls. The district is made up of families from District 1, 2, and 4." President pauses again and lets us process the information.

Then he continues. "There is one more change that we would like to make. Since the Hunger Games inbetween each Quarter Quell tend to be a bit boring, the Gamemakers and I have made a new rule. In past years, only Quarter Quells had a twist, and we have now decided that every Hunger Games will have a twist while the Quarter Quells will have three." He smiles as we take it all in. "This year, along with our four additional tributes, there is another twist. There will be no Cornucopia." People gasp. He smiles. "Later on, I will explain it futher."

President Joulis grins at the cameras. "That is all. Good night Panem and may the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

Then the screen goes black.

And my family starts talking.

My little sister looks at me with her big wide brown eyes. She tugs my jet black hair. "Li-Li, what wrong? What the man on T.V. say? Did he say he give me birthday cake for my birthday party?"

I tried to give her a happy smile. Maisee was so little, so innocent. I couldn't make her suffer watching the Hunger Games. She can never know about them until she has to, so I'll lie and try to get that birthday cake for her.

"Yes Maisee. The man on T.V. says he'll get you a birthday cake."

She beams at me. "Really?"

She looked so happy. I kept my smile in place.

"Really."

**And that's the twist for the 101st Hunger Games! So instead of twenty-four tributes, there will be twenty-eight and a twist every year and Quarter Quells three twists. And, of course, no Cornucopia. Now, I can't write this story without tributes so...send me some! You can PM or review them to me, I don't really care. As of now, District Three will be closed for my own tributes and I'll fill in some of the other slots later for my bloodbath tributes. The District Seven girl and Twelve boy slots are also taken. You can send up to two tributes. AND READ VERY CAREFULLY. There are different tribute forms. One is for tributes from Districts 1-13, and one is for tributes from District Fourteen. Feel free to send a third application for District Fourteen and I'll choose the best ones. District Fourteen is a Career district, just so you know.**

_...Tribute Forms #1..._

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Family:

Friends:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Strategy for the Training Centre(what they learn or do first): Day One:

Day Two:

Day Three:

Strategy for the Games:

Token:

Fears:

Weapon(s) of Choice:

Volunteered or Chosen:

If volunteered, why:

Romance:

Alliances:

Opinion of the Capitol:

Opinion of the Hunger Games:

OPTIONAL:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Quote:

Other:

_...Tribute Form for District Fourteen..._

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:14

Previously from District (either Districts 1, 2 or 4):

Why Did They Come Here (were they forced, volunteered to come, etc.):

Do They Like it Here:

Appearance:

Personality:

Past History (in their previous district):

Present History (what they do now and how life's changed for them now):

Family:

Friends:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Strategy for the Training Centre(what they learn or do first): Day One:

Day Two:

Day Three:

Strategy for the Games:

Token:

Fears:

Weapon(s) of Choice:

Volunteered or Chosen:

If volunteered, why:

Romance:

Alliances:

Opinion of the Capitol:

Opinion of the Hunger Games:

OPTIONAL:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Quote:

**So that's it! Drop off a review or PM and I hope to see you soon! Good luck and may the odds be _ever _in your favour!**


	2. Tribute List and Sponsoring

**Tribute List/Sponsoring**

**Tribute List**

District One: Luxury Items for the Capitol

Male: **Flash Donner, 17 (Arcticmist) **

Female: **Valerie Thalia-Rose Thae, 17 (MaryaBadica-Ivashkov)**

District Two: Weaponary/Peacekeepers

Male: **Luke Capri, 18 (kuhse)**

Female: **Taelia Hidison, 18 (What Kind of Mask do you Wear)**

District Three: Electronics/Factories

Male: **Janard Openside, 18 (my own)**

Female: **Liana 'Li' Maples, 16 (my own)**

District Four: Fishing

Male: **Ivo Uriel Valentine, 17 (citruszen)**

Female: **Serena Odair, 14 (laralulu)**

District Five: Electricity*

Male: **Harrot Vartivo, 16 (Love Brings Pain)**

Female: **Elvorix Fox, 15 (Ninnnna)**

District Six: Medicine*

Male: **Laton Edwards, 14 (my own)**

Female: **Dinkera Candler, 18 (LookHowUniqueandWittyIAm)**

District Seven: Lumber/Paper

Male: **Mick Lynch, 14 (p0werduck)**

Female: **Emily Cross, 16 (Fire. Bread. and Dandelions)**

District Eight: Clothing/Textiles

Male: **Kellen Delaney, 17 (my own)**

Female: **Ravella Tasallu, 16 (Love Brings Pain)**

District Nine: Oil/Petroleum*

Male: **Aedan Carter, 18 (MaryaBadica-Ivashkov)**

Female: **Cecania 'Cece' ****Baldwinn, 13 (my own)**

District Ten: Livestock

Male: **Shepherd "Shep" Cavanaugh, 18 (Radioactive Raven)**

Female: **July Oxbridge, 15 (my own)**

District Eleven: Agriculture

Male:** Quillith Fletcher, 17 (runningwithhorses)**

Female: **Minerva "Erva" Kendrick, 15 (citruszen)**

District Twelve: Coal Mining

Male: **Jayce Alieer, 18 (Vamay)**

Female: **Astra Anemone, 12 (my own)**

District Thirteen: Graphite/Nucleur Development

Male: **Thorne Zalden, 17 (GlimmerIcewood)**

Female: **Kestrel Sorion, 16 (GlimmerIcewood)**

District Fourteen: Water Filtering*

Male: **Rett Corning, 18 (kuhse)**

Female: **Aliana Jolgen, 15 (Vamay)**

**Now mentors and stylists and escorts...**

District One:Luxury Items for the Capitol

Mentor(s):Glimmer Live, 21, won the 96th Hunger Games(What Kind of Mask do you Wear)

Stylist(s):Sonny Shine, 26{for Valerie} (What Kind of Mask do you Wear), Berry Calm, 35{for Flash} (What Kind of Mask do you Wear)

Escort:Hippie Flowers, 22

District Two:Weapons/Peacekeepers

Mentor(s):Bernard Hudson, 55, won 66th Hunger Games (The Other Perspective)

Stylist(s):Kate 'Kitten' Verxas, 25{for Luke} (Tsubaki Niigaki), Dean Firmone, 36{for Taelia} (Tsubaki Niigaki)

Escort:Flash Grover, 35

District Three:Electronics/Factories

Mentor(s):Treck Longshot, 24, won the 94th Hunger Games (Love Brings Pain)

Stylist(s): Gigiova Snacthie, 26 {for Janard} (The Other Perspective), Xander Elektronic, 23 {for Liana} (EDHARDYFAN)

Escort:Misera Lavendar, 20

District Four:Fishing

Mentor(s):Bennette Kade, 27, won the 91st Hunger Games (Vamay)

Stylist(s):Cordelia Claster, 29 {for Serena} (laralulu), Jed Fargé, 34 {for Ivo} (laralulu)

Escort:Gain Freetune, 23

District Five:Electricity*

Mentor(s):Nikola Lorentz, 27, won 90th Hunger Games (Baraqi)

Stylist(s):Dustin Threak, 37 {for Elvorix} (Fire. Bread. and Dandelions) Tea Posheese, 20 {for Harrot} (my own)

Escort:Yoko Nono, 25

District Six:Medicine*

Mentor(s):Julian Sye, 33, won the 56th Hunger Games (Fire. Bread. and Dandelions)

Stylist(s): Verta Moverdale, 24 {for Laton} (my own), Demon Hockey, 33 {for Dinkera} (my own)

Escort:Last Moverdale, 19

District Seven:Lumber/Paper

Mentor(s):Lava Steel, 31, won the 85th Hunger Games (my own)

Stylist(s):Necrow Hoofs, 39 {for Emily} (my own), Junea Credible, 24 {for Mick} (my own)

Escort:Salad Nessing, 21

District Eight:Clothing/Textiles

Mentor(s):Kung McQuill, 36, won the 79th Hunger Games (my own), Nathan Stiller, 17, won the 100th Hunger Games (Fire. Bread. and Dandelions)

Stylist(s):

Escort:Joy Eshakon, 22

District Nine:Oil/Petroleum*

Mentor(s):Olla Joyson, 40, won the 77th Hunger Games (my own)

Stylist(s):Cadin Windsome, 25 {for Aedan} (Fire. Bread. and Dandelions)

Escort:Iggy Pancake, 30

District Ten:Livestock

Mentor(s):Hister Matrian, 48, won the 69th Hunger Games (Fire. Bread. and Dandelions)

Stylist(s):

Escort:Jinx Gynesh, 27

District Eleven:Agriculture

Mentor(s):Rue Bluebottom, 14, won the 99th Hunger Games (ForeverDaydream)

Stylist(s):Orestes Colville, 31 {for Quillith} (citruszen), Alma Flaccus, 20 {for Minerva} (citruszen)

Escort:Mercury Talsim, 21

District Twelve:Coal/Mining

Mentor(s):Katniss Everdeen, 44, won the 74th and 75th Hunger Games (Suzanne Collins), Peeta Mellark, 44, won the 74th and 75th Hunger Games (Suzanne Collins)

Stylist(s):Missy Glocks, 37 {for Jayce Alieer} (my own)

Escort:Titan Yacking, 38

District Thirteen:Graphite/Nucleur Development

Mentor(s):Jegsisa Malvedot, 40 (Capitol, my own)

Stylist(s):Alazne Charner, 21 {for Thorne} (GlimmerIcewood), Emery Charner, 24 {for Kestrel} (GlimmerIcewood)

Escort:Lydie McQueens, 22

District Fourteen:Water Filtering*

Mentor(s):Luxury Journeys, 35, won the 80th Hunger Games (District One, my own)

Stylist(s):Gray Winters, 30 {for Aliana} (Abby Hale), Eltta Hornthornes, 23 {for Rett Corning} (my own)

Escort:Dainy Weatherbe, 31

**Other characters of mine that will play a part in this story...**

President of Panem:Joulis Snow, 18

Head Gamemaker:Dreat Volcode, 26

Gamemaker:Levis Volcode, 25

Gamemaker:Saw Insight, 40

Gamemaker:Princess Knights, 31

Gamemaker:Heart Killweed, 29

Gamemaker:Burn Tillvoid, 33

Hunger Games Arena Host:Juicer Longstrong, 32

Hunger Games Tribute Host:Nellisa Roots, 33

Hunger Games Interviewer:Caesar Flickerman, 56

Interview Cameraman:Sargt Hunterson, 44

Interview Cameraman:Gustei Riddles, 36

Interview Cameraman: Lign Killweed, 42

Hunger Games Advertiser:Digs Forecast, 37

President's Messenger:Daisy Interventes, 27

President's Messenger:Severissa Interventes, 25

Hunger Games Messenger:Bells Omondo, 18

Hunger Games Screen Controller:Hubber Tiesan, 35

Hunger Games Cameraman:Hunger Major, 28

Hunger Games Cameraman:Gripper DeGuttury, 37

Hunger Games Camerawoman:Lust Victorious, 26

Hunger Games Arena Designer: Riot DeGuttury, 39

Hunger Games Arena Controller:Lixsie Anchored, 25

Hunger Games Editor:Trent Hillberry, 46

Hunger Games Assistant Editor:Gwen LeQune, 23

**They won't be a huge deal in the story, but it's best for you all to know because...well, yeah.**

**Sponsoring**

**Here is all the sponsoring points and stuff. Check back here often to see how many points you have left!**

**WAIT! RULES TO SPONSORING! My rules for sponsoring are very simple: sponsor anyone you want. You can sponsor the District One male in one chapter then the District Twelve female in the next chapter for all I care. I will only send out up to three sponsor gifts per chapter though.**

**Submitting a male tribute: 3 points  
>Submitting a female tribute: 2 points<br>Reviewing: 1 point  
>Answering sponsor questions: depends<br>Voting on a poll: At the end of a poll, I see how many people voted and I would put that much sponsor points into your name(e.g. if 12 people voted, then everyone gets 12 sponsor points)**

_...Sponsor Points..._

_MaryaBadica-Ivashkov: 13 points  
>kuhse: 14 points<br>citruszen: 32 points  
>laralulu: 22 points<br>Love Brings Pain: 6 points  
>Ninnnna: 4 points<br>LookHowUniqueandWittyIAm: 2 points  
>Fire. Bread. and Dandelions: 24 points<br>Radioactive Raven: 5 points  
>runningwithhorses: 3 points<br>Vamay: 6 points  
>GlimmerIcewood: 27 points<br>GirlWithNothingBettertoDo: 13 points  
>p0werduck: 19 points<br>Articmist: 10 points  
>Jonasfabulous: 14 points<br>hermionemellark: 4 points  
>jackaranda loves pie: 1 point<br>QuinnyTheCresselia: 2 points  
>The Airow of Nexus: 5 points<br>Kaya: 3 points  
>EDHARDYFAN: 1 point<br>i love this story: 1 point  
>Immortal Standards: 12 points<br>Jabberjay1221: 2 points_

**To buy:**

_4 points:_

_- Small loaf of bread  
><em>_- Small bottle of water  
><em>_- A pack of matches(12)  
>-Empty meduim-sized water bottle<em>

_9 points:_

_- Small knife  
>- Boomerang<br>- Medium-sized bottle of water  
>- A small piece of meat with bun<br>- Small pot of poison  
>-two long pieces of bandages<br>-6 ninja stars  
>-normal size loaf of bread<br>-Iodine_

_15 points:_

_- Small pot of ointment/medicine  
>- A normal-sized knife<br>- A small loaf of bread with water and cheese  
>- 12 arrows<br>-12 ninja stars  
><em>

_25 points:_

_- A complete meal with includes:a small loaf of bread, two buns, a bowl-size of soup(vegetable), meat(a whole chicken), a block of cheese, two bottles of water, a bottle of juice and a bag of trail mix  
>- Spear<br>-a long knife  
>-Cane for walking<em>

_38 points:_

_- Bow and 12 arrows  
>- A sword<br>- Knifes in all different sizes(pack of 8)  
>- Axe<br>- Trident_

_42 points:_

_- Needles(to prevent blood-poisoning and such)  
>- Any type of medicine that can save a life<br>-Crutches for walking_

_***You may sponsor your own tribute but you may only buy them food.**_

**_*Keep in mind that the prices will rise during the Games._**

**_*If you are not sure how much an item cost or if you want to send a gift to your tribute(s), please send me a PM or review._**

**_*You may sponsor anyone at any time but keep in mind that I will only accept three sponsor gifts per chapter._**

**_*Sponsoring will be closed in the final four._**

**_*September 26th* _OK, so apparently people are reporting stories that have chapters that aren't chapters so I decided to write the good-bye chapter preview thing here so it's somewhat of a chapter. **

**Nathan Stiller POV (District Eight, Victor)**

"Nathan, the good-byes are on!" Kung McQuill, my damn ex-mentor shouts at me.

I glare at him, still pissed at the conversation we had an hour ago. I honestly thought he was one of the better mentors, but when I looked at the footage on him calling Jack bloodbath and apparently, there's a whole rant where he's saying that both Star and I won't make it because we were too busy or something. "Shut the fuck up McQuill! I know what's what!"

Fuming, I turn to the television and see District One's Flash Donner sitting down on a velvet chair and his family huddled around him. His younger sister and brother are hugging him while his older sister is holding hands with her husband, I'm guessing by the ring on her finger, smiling sadly at Flash.

"You'll win this right Flash?" His younger brother asks, his emerald green eyes matching Flash's shining with excitement. "You'll win and come home and give us all lots of money to buy chocolate right?"

"No, he'll use all the money to buy weapons and bread, right Flash?" His younger sister argues, looking up at her older brother hopefully.

Flash laughs, real laughter instead of the fake laughing a lot of the Careers usually do. "We'll buy chocolate, weapons and bread. And I'll give you all lots of money, ok?"

They nod and let the older sister talk. "Good luck little brother." She says seriously, giving him a brief hug.

He rolls his eyes. "I don't need too much luck-just skill." He turns to his parents. "Any last words?"


	3. Reapings:Districts One and Two

**Happy Easter! Oh, I haven't written reapings in sooooooooooo long! I hope I got everyone's characters right! And I will be mentioning some characters from my last story so sometimes there might be things from my past story but it won't affect anything; just thought you might want to know.**

**To laralulu, sure, I'll make Fionn older by two years. Thanks! Quick question: can you make an account? It would be much easier, but it's ok if you can't. Just asking. **

**P.S. I don't own most of the tributes here and I certainly don't own the Hunger Games. I'm only one of the million writers on fanfiction. **

**Reapings: Districts One and Two**

**District One Reaping**

**Valerie Thalia-Rose Thae POV (District One)**

I walk into the training dome to train a little bit more before the reaping. The training dome was installed about six months ago by the Capitol in District One, Two and Four. The Capitol say they banned training before the Games, but they made an exception for the Careers. Boy, was last year's victor, Nathan Stiller mad when Head Coach Flaps 'accidently' let it out that we had a dome and people dedicated to training Careers. He called us cheaters, that boy.

_He's just jealous, _Jason says. _Continue training. You want to win this, don't you? _I nod and walked over to the swords. You see, Jason is my 'dead' brother who died a few years back from volunteering in the Hunger Games. Even though he died, he's still alive in a way. He came back to help me win the Hunger Games. It was him who told me to win in his place after all.

I pick up a shiny sword and began slicing at the dummies. None of them stood a chance against me, my brother and the sword. _You can do it sis! _Jason cheers me on. _Chop its head! _I sliced the head cleanly and watched it drop to the floor, bits of cloth floating down slowly. I grin. "How'd I do?" I asked my brother excitly. _Amazing Valerie! _Jason compliments me. _From the top! But this time, slice its body in half. _I grunt and began fighting the dummy, stabbing it in the chest before lifting my sword up and striking it down dead centre. I watch in awe as the dummy halves drop to the floor, a clean slice again right down the forehead, nose, mouth, chest and stomach. I clap as Jason cheers inside my head.

I stop clapping and turned around when I heard foosteps walking closer to me. I see Head Coach Flaps clapping for me with a blood-thirsty grin on his face. "Good job Valerie! That's why I chose you! Do that in the actual Games and you'd win in a few days!" He shakes his head in self-shame. "And to remember that I thought you were weak and defenseless the first time I met you." I smile sweetly. I am an amazing actress and would prefer people get to know fake, poor, weak side of me before meeting the much real creul and blood-thirsty side of me. _So you can punish them for underestimating you, _Jason whispers knowily.

Head Coach leaves me to practice my knife-throwing skills for ten minutes before the dome door opens yet again for a crowd of Careers hoping to take my space and to impress the coaches for next year. I slip through the door, smiling sweetly at everyone I pass, taking out a comb to tame my thick, dark brown hair. As I pass through the marketplace, I see Flash Donner, the male volunteer, walk pass me, a coin with District One's seal on it in his hand. He's not the most strongest-looking but his fighting skills are pretty good. _But not as good as yours, _Jason says. I giggle softly as I watch his blonde hair cover a bit of his face. I step in front of him as I smile slyly.

"Hey there partner."

_...District One Reaping..._

**Flash Donner POV (District One)**

"Hey there partner." I hear Valerie Thae say to me, as she's blocking my way to the reapings. Her black and red corset and little black skirt showed off her slim body as she stared seductively at me with her dark emerald eyes.

I roll my eyes, ignoring the fact that she was only half a metre away from me and slowly getting closer. "Get out of my way."

She shakes her head slowly, keeping her eyes locked with my light emerald ones. "Not until you tell me if you're in the Career pack with me or not."

I raise my eyebrow. What kind of question was that? "What other alliance would I join?" I question her.

She smiles slowly, putting one of her pale fingers on my lips. "Just making sure." She says smoothly, walking away, her wavy hair dancing in the light breeze.

I shake my head, confused. Training to become a Career never taught me how to deal with random girls trying to flirt with me in the middle of the road. What the fuck was that? I continue my way to the square, the coin in my hand as I became the ruthless killer the coaches chose me to be.

When I reached the square, the Peacekeepers were already herding everyone to their places so the reaping could start. I quickly go to the 17s roped-off section and waited for the anthem to stop playing and for Mayor Devont to take the stage. When he does, the same speech starts again, nearly getting me to fall asleep. I was about to doze off when our escort Hippie Flowers emerged onto the stage. "Welcome to the 101st Hunger Games District One!" Hippie says excitly in her high voice. "I'm totally excited to be back here in dear old District One. Let's get our tributes, shall we?"

I sat up, now alert. Hippie runs over to the female reaping bowl and grabs a slip of paper. "Heat-"

"I volunteer!" I hear Valerie, the chosen volunteer shout out. She glides to the stage, winking at me as she passes by. I glare at the boy beside me as he whistles. He turns around quickly when he sees my cold look.

Hippie begins grinning like an idiot. "What's your name, oh brave one?"

Valerie smiles widely at the crowd. "I'm Valerie Thalia-Rose Thae, aged seventeen, and I'm ready to win the 101st Hunger Games for District One and my brother Jason!" The audience claps and cheers for her and it takes a few shouts of warning from the Peacekeepers to calm everyone down.

Hippie claps her hands while bouncing up and down as she goes to the male reaping bowl. "Now for our strong male tribute!" She grabs the first piece she touches. I get ready. "And it's I-"

"I volunteer!" I shout as loud as I can, walking up to the stage. I ignore Valerie's smirk as I put on my own. "My name's Flash Donner, aged seventeen and I will be the next victor for District One!" The crowd goes wild and my smirk became wider when I hear my parents, my younger sister Savannah, my little brother Claw and my older sister Essence cheering the loudest. I take out my hand for Valerie to shake, as it is tradition. She giggles as we shake hands, me gripping her hand as hard as I could and she too in return. When we let go, I could see both of our hands turned a tomato red. I found a seat far from Valerie and sat down as Hippie exclaims, "And those are our tributes! May the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

_...Reapings: Districts One and Two..._

**District Two Reaping**

**Luke Capri POV (District Two)**

"Luke! Put down that sword and let me through!" I hear seventeen-year-old Kivifer Longhandle shout to me, dodging my blade as I practiced my sword-fighting skills in front of the training dome door. The training domes were installed just six months ago in Districts One, Two and Four. Some of the mentors thought we didn't win last year was because we weren't organized with the whole volunteering routine. I say that's bullshit. We lost because Jayce was extremely weak and Xavier was too focused on getting revenge on his girlfriend.

I stop and gave the younger boy an apologizing smile. "Sorry man. Didn't think anyone would wake up this early." It's five-thirty in the morning and I wanted to do some last minute training so I'm prepared to volunteer for the Hunger Games and kill half the tributes in the bloodbath. Not that he needs to know that though.

Kivifer laughs. "Yeah, only you would be up at five-thirty in the morning training." He looks at me curiously. "I still can't believe Plank let you volunteer though. I mean, you have amazing skills with swords and shit like that, but," Kivifer laughs softly, "you aren't exactly the most blood-thirsty or strongest Career here." I shrug and turned around, putting the sword away while hiding a secretive smile. Plank is the head coach at the training dome and only he knows exactly how blood-thirsty and strong I really am. I turn back to face Kivifer, knives in my hand, throwing a few to him. "Maybe being the arena will make me meaner?" I reply.

Kivifer snorts as he and I throw the knives at the targets. "You're right. Breathing in arena air will make you more Career-like." He says sarcastically as his knife hits bulls' eye.

After an hour of knife-throwing and hand-to-hand combat with Kivifer, more people rushed into the dome, hoping to give one last performance to Plank, hoping he would change his mind on who was volunteering. Too bad there's no luck for them.

Everyone training in the dome stops training and begins whispering to their partners as Taelia Hidison, the girl chosen to volunteer this year, comes through the door in a dark green dress with some sort of flowerly pattern. The girl's eighteen and is fearless yet kind. She's a bit emotional but rarely hesitates when trying new things. Her skills with a knife could rival mine and Rett's, my best friend who moved to Fourteen so we could compete in the same Games.

Taelia ignores everyone staring at her as she makes her way to Plank, who was arguing with Coach Plunt, who wants some girl named Issy Killers to volunteer instead of Taelia. I roll my eyes and grinned to everyone who was running up to me to say good luck. "Sorry guys. I gotta get home to change for the reapings."

Hedric Ryanson, another eighteen-year-old who wanted to volunteer as well sneered as I passed him. "Good luck Capri-you'll need it." He punches my shoulder hard. "After all, who's heard of a _kind _Career?"

I turn to look at Hedric with my blue eyes, wishing I could kill him right here, but I didn't want to lose my cover so I flash him and all the girls gaping at me one of my award-winning smiles. "Thanks Capri."

I could hear him cursing as I walked away, grinning to myself.

_...District Two Reaping..._

**Taelia Hidison POV (District Two)**

I try not to let what Coach Plunt said get to me as I quickly walked out of the dome, keeping a straight face as I pass people laughing at my reaping dress. I hear Hedric snicker as I walk pass him. "Dead on the first day." He whispers mockily in my ear.

I roll my eyes and raced pass the crowd, not saying anything. Issy Killers, a girl in the lower grade who wants to volunteer as well, blocks the entrance out of the dome. She takes the knife in her hand and twirls in around as she chewed her strongly flavoured mint gum loudly. "Taelia, are you sure you want to volunteer this year? I heard the arena is a forest, meaning you have to do a lot of climbing." She pauses and glances at me up and down and sneers. "Well, Taelia, you're not exactly the lightest person in District Two." She laughs, popping her gum. "The trees will bend and crack as soon as you put one foot on them." I flush furiously as some of the people around Issy started laughing and joining in. _Am I really that fat? And ugly? _I think to myself.

Everyone goes silent when Head Coach Plank and Coach Plunt walked by. Coach Plunt pats Issy on the back as he looks at me with cold eyes. "Good luck Hidison." He says shortly. Then he smiles widely down at Issy and says loudly, "Well, that OK Issy. You've got next year. Maybe Hidison will make everyone think District Two sucks, until next year when you volunteer and kick all their sorry asses."

Hedric and his crew snorts but stops when Head Coach Plank smacks them all on the back hard. He glares at Coach Plunt and then turns to Issy. "Let Taelia go through or else Issy will not be even considered to volunteer next year." Issy meekly steps aside and opens the door for me. Head Coach Plank turns to everyone else. "You may train for ten more minutes then it's off to the reapings." All the Careers scramble to the stations, ignoring me as I slowly slip through the door and to the reaping.

As I go to the square and to the 18s section, my sister Ryna, in the 13s section and Payson in the 12s section. They both wave to me and I wave back, feeling happy again. I spot my parents talking to some Peacekeeper friends of theirs. I suddenly hear some kissing sounds behind me and I turned around to face my best friend, Aelita Nova, kissing some guy from our class. I sigh and tapped her shoulder. She gasps and stops kissing the kid and smiles weakly when she sees me. "Hi." She says nervously, looking at the guy and at me. The guy clears his throat uncomfortably and takes out his hand. "It's Haide Strevens from math class." I shake his hand and gave him a small smile. "Shouldn't you be in the guys' section?" I ask him.

He gulps, says a rushed good-bye, and runs off to his friends. As soon as he's gone, I turn back to Aelita, staring her down with my hazel eyes. "Still?' I ask her, tired of this. She used to have a little fling with the tribute last year, Xavier Keller, and was hurt when he said he loved the District One girl, Glam, even though the two of them were over before the Games, and so now she just randomly makes out with guys.

Aelita was about to reply when the anthem began playing. Mayor Hudson then came on stage and said his boring speech that seems to get longer every year when finally our escort, Flash Grover, appeared on the stage with his yellow and black hair. "Hellooo everyone! I'm baaccckkkk!" He grins widely and claps his hands loudly. "I'm very, very very, very, very, VERY happy to be baaaccckkk here in District Twooo! Welcome to the 101st Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever _in your favour!" Flash bounces to the female reaping bowl happily. "Ladies first!" He chirps as he reaches in and snatches up a slip of paper. I pray that I get chosen and someone else volunteers so I don't have to.

"And...it's Taelia Hidison!" Flash exclaims.

I breathe, relieved that I got chosen. I smile. Someone would volunteer for me! After all, this is District Two! I look around and see Issy being held back by Head Coach Plank. He looks at me and urges me to get up on the stage. I gulp as I see Peacekeepers about to force me up there.

This couldn't be possible! _No one _is _volunteering_? I take a deep breath and slowly walked up to the stage, with Flash just as confused as I am. "No volunteers?" Flash asks, shocked. Head Coach Plank shouts out a no and Flash shrugs. "All righty then! Onto the male tribute!" He looks at me, smiling. "And you, missy. Take a seat!" I nod and sat in the nearest chair, waiting for my district partner to be called.

Flash bounces again to the male reaping bowl and pulls out a slip. "Our lucky male tribute is...Hedric Rya-"

"I volunteer!" I hear someone shout from the male 18s section. I don't have to look to know who it is. After all, we already chose who would be volunteering. Luke Capri emerges from the 18s section and walks up to the stage, flashing a nervous but hot smile to everyone looking at him. He looks decent, I have to admit, with his dark brown hair and crew cut. He is also very buff and strong-looking, but seems very nice. How is that possible? Being both strong-looking and nice? He doesn't deserve to be in the Hunger Games. The crowd cheers happily for him.

Luke reaches the stage and Flash gets us to shake hands. He smiles at me and whispers so softly that I could barely catch the words. "I like your hair." He says, sqeezing my hand softly. When we let go, I ignore Flash saying his whole happy speech again as I fidget with my golden blonde hair, thinking about Luke's compliment and how I felt about it.

**How was this? Did I get any characters wrong? If so, send me a PM, and I'll keep it in mind for next time. I hopefully will have the next chapter out by the end of this week, if not, then next week. And just to let you know, on my profile, I have this thing at the bottom that tells you when I will be updating, so yeah. Review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Sponsor Question(worth one point): Who's the Head Coach in District One?**


	4. Reapings:Districts Three and Four

**Here is the next two reapings! citruszen and laralulu, please tell me if I got your tributes totally wrong and I'll see what I can do! Enjoy!**

**P.S. Don't own most of the characters in this story and also do not own the original Hunger Games. Boo. :( But that's OK! Maybe I'll get it for my birthday from Suzanne Collins!**

**Reapings: Districts Three and Four**

**District Three Reaping**

**Janard Openside POV (District Three)**

"Janard! Get up unless you want the Peacekeepers to drag your ass down to the reaping!" Someone shouts in my ear.

I groan and shook my head. "Leave me alone!" Let me go back to my wonderful dreams where I invented the invisible cloak so no one could find me...

"Mom told me to get you to fucking wake up!" My sister, Ether screams in my ear yet again.

"Ether! No swearing!" I hear my mother shrill from the kitchen as I kicked my grey blankets from my tan body. I sit up, stretching and yawning. "OK, OK, I'm up Ether. Now leave me alone!"

She throws me a clean t-shirt and pair of old dress pants before opening the door and turning around, shouting, "Get dressed and meet us downstairs!" Then she flies through the door, running down to our mother.

I stare at the red t-shirt and dress pants my sister threw at me. I grimace. These aren't exactly the most greatest clothes to wear. I sigh and put on the clean clothes, throwing a hoodie over the blood-red shirt and ran down the hallway after quickly brushing my teeth, only to be stopped by my mother, her cheeks flushing with anger. "Janard! What did I say about running down the hall? I rasied you up to be a respectful young gentleman, not a hooligan!" She hands me a bowl of oatmeal and ushers me to the table. "Finish your oatmeal quickly so we can get going!" My mother quickly goes back to tend to her hot stove. I sat down in the nearest chair and scruffed down my oatmeal, only to be yelled at again by my mother who took my empty and quickly washing it. "Why are you eating with no manners? Where are the manners that I taught you?"

My shoulders slumped as I listened to my mother lecture me on manners. I fidget with my wristband that my father gave me, _District Three _stamped onto it. My mother stops her lecture and starts combing my long black hair down with a comb she has in her apron. "Comb down your hair! No reason to be messy!"

I sigh in relief when she finally stops, putting the comb away. "Can I leave now?" I plead, wanting to go out and work with the wires my father brought home for me quickly before leaving for the reaping.

My mother bits her lower lip, staring at her hot stove and back to my pleading look. She sighs and wavs me off. "Go." She says tiredly, walking back to the stove and cooking our after reaping meal.

I'm already out the door when she shouts at me to be good.

_...District Three Reaping..._

**Liana 'Li' Maples POV (District Three)**

"No Cornucopia? How are they going to survive?" I hear my best friend, Atlanta Flatts ask my other best friend, Alaska Racsalle.

Alaska shrugs. "How am I supposed to know? President Joulis said that he would explain it later." She looks at me, concerned. "Are you OK Liana?"

My eyes widen as I stopped staring at Vince Pallst, the hottest guy in the world and looked nervously at my best friends. "Huh? I'm fine."

Atlanta and Alaska looked at who I was staring at and laughed as they see me turn red. "Aw, it's Vince!" Atlanta says, giggling. "He's so hot. No wonder you can't stop staring at him."

Alaska nods. "I heard he broke up with his girlfriend too." She pauses and looks somewhere near Vince and her eyes go wide. "Oh, my gosh! Look what Janard's wearing!" We all turn to see Janard with his dress pants, hoodie and messy hair talking to Vince, his dark brown eyes shining with excitement.

I scrunch my face weirdly. "Why is he always so happy?" I look back at him, his feet dancing all over the place. "And hyper?"

Atlanta shrugs. "I dunno. His father and his sister are really smart as well and they all like to invent stuff." She shrugs, putting her most thoughtful expression on. "Maybe all geniuses and inventors are this unusual. After all, we live in District Three and wasn't Wiress a little bit different too? She was always daydreaming." She pouts. "Too bad she died in the Hunger Games. If she didn't, then we wouldn't have to solve all her unfinished inventions in class!"

Suddenly, Alaska takes us both by the arms and drags us to the 16s section just as a Peacekeeper was about to drag us there himself. She was about to say something when she was interuppted by the anthem, then Mayor Tinish says his long speech about the rebellions and how grateful we should be that the Capitol didn't kill us all. After that, the mayor introduces our escort, Misera Lavendar to the stage. She giggles happily as she hugs herself. "OMG! I can't believe I'm here! It's so, like amazing to be escorting District Three and being an escort for the first time! Let's get ourselves, you know, a victor OK?" She squels in excitement as she hops over to the female reaping bowl, taking a slip out.

She reads it out loud cheerfully. "Liana Maples! You are our lucky tribute! Get up here please!"

I gasp as my best friends started hugging me. "Please don't die." Alaska sobs softly. I get myself out of their hugs before a Peacekeeper does it for me. I smile at them. "Don't worry; I won't." I turn and walked to the stage, refusing to squirm at the eyes of everyone in District Three, my dark grey eyes looking down at the ground, and my jet black hair covering my face. When I reach the stage, Misera hugs me and practically throws me into a seat before dancing to the male reaping bowl and drawing out a name. "It's Janard Openside for our male tribute!" She exclaims.

Everyone goes extremely silent when a girl wails out in sadness. I search for the voice and see who wass probably Janard's younger sister crying her eyes out, Peacekeepers trying to get her to shut up. Janard walks out of the 18s section, his jaw dropped in shock as he walked in a daze up to the stage.

Misera hugs Janard as well as he gets up on stage. She pulls me up by the arms and gets us to shake hands. His tan hand grips my own tan one softly, and I looked up to see his brown eyes fill with the same fear in my own grey eyes.

Misera claps her hands, her green hair bobbing up and down. "Liana and Janard! Let's appluad for them!"

No one claps. My family looks up at me sadly.

Misera looks hesitately at the cameras filming the reaping. "Well, OK then. May the odds be_ ever _in your favour!"

_...Reapings: Districts Three and Four..._

**District Four Reaping**

**Serena Odair POV (District Four)**

"Serena! Look what I did to my dummy!" I hear my twin brother, Tristan shout to me acroos the training dome. I spin around, my trident still in my hands as I observed his destruction to the dummy. Bits of the dummy were everywhere on the floor, his head barely hanging on the badly cut up body. My brother's sword had cut through the dummy's fabric, cotton falling out in huge pieces. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at the poor dummy. I love my brother and all, but I just don't get how he is so good in everything and the only thing I'm extremely good at is hurling tridents at people.

I put on an excited smile. "Awesome job Tristan!" My smile froze, thinking about the Hunger Games. "Too bad I can't have those skills in the Hunger Games." I sigh. "Why didn't they choose a volunteer for the females Tristan? Why didn't they just choose Voulee? She's pretty good with the weapons and not to mentioin she actually _likes _the Hunger Games." Voulee Rocher is the seventeen-year-old who despises me for some reason. I feel like they know something that I don't. Maybe I'm secretly the chosen volunteer? But why? I don't like the Hunger Games and unlike most of the Careers, I don't want to impress the Capitol by killing other innocent people my age and maybe even younger!

Speaking of the devil, Voulee steps into the training dome with the male volunteer, Ivo Valentine. She's flirting with him, and he's flirting back as well. Ivo's one of the popular ones at our school and he has deated I believed thirty-one girls since the age of thirteen. I think Voulee might be the thirty-second one.

They stop their conversation when they see Tristan and I, and all the debris on the floor. Voulee rolls her eyes, glaring at me. "Showing off now Odair? Being the niece of two victors doesn't make you cool."

I roll my aqua eyes at her. "That was Tristan's doing."

Voulee chuckles mockily. "Of course!" She lightly slaps her forehead. "I'm so _stupid_! I should have known by the sword marks!" She smirks at me. "That's right, you aren't able to use a sword very well, and pretty much everything else _except _a trident, and since there is no Cornucopia, you can't get a trident, unless you have wealthy sponsors."

I narrow my eyes at her. "I can do hand-to-hand combat pretty well."

Voulee grins evilly. "But what's that against a huge tribute with a large rock in his hand? Remember that kid from the 74th Games? The District Eleven guy. Just one dent in your head with the rock and you're dying a slow and painful death." She laughs softly, licking her red lips. "Poor girl." Her eyes glint with eviliness. "And we all remember dear old Caylee, don't we? Poor thing. Didn't stand a chance against that spear."

I'm about to blow up on her when Ivo snaps out of his daze and steps inbetween us, flicking his caramel hair. "Stop arguing about this." He puts a hand on Voulee's shoulder. "You'll get picked to volunteer next year, OK?" He shoos her off to the knife-throwing section and turns to me, smiling softly. "And good luck Serena." Ivo waves at me and he walks over the sword-fighting station to practice with my brother, who left long time ago, muttering something about 'cat fights.'

I rub my eyes, suddenly tired. I glance at the swimming pool installed in the dome and decided to practice swimming, even though I don't really need practice, living in District Four. I run pass the spear station, ignoring the tightness in my heart as I remembered my best friend, Caylee, who died from being stabbed in the back with a spear two years ago.

__...District Four Reaping...__

**Ivo Uriel Valentine POV (District Four)**

"Good luck!" I hear people cheering as I pass them. I smile and thanked them for their support as I walked out the training dome, going back home to quickly put on my reaping clothes and heading out to the reaping before I get in trouble. To tell you the truth, I think the Hunger Games are kinda dumb, but I participate in them because after all, I am from District Four and I guess a little bit more money couldn't hurt.

I reach my house and stepped inside, breathing in the light baking smell from the kitchen because of the old family bread my mother was baking. I walk into the kitchen and gave my mother a hug and proceeded to my room. I open up my closet and threw on the first things I saw that were clean, which was a plaid button up shirt and ripped jeans. I comb my caramel-coloured hair, not wanting a scolding from my mother and ran out of the house to meet up with my friends.

I see my sisters Cyra and Aza walking together to the reaping and I wave to them. Just up ahead, I see my brothers Grady and Abbott entertaining our little brother, Samos before our parents came. I'm about to run to my friends when I see my favourite sis, Esther. I give her a hug before I caught up with my five best friends.

When I reached them, I could hear the twins Joshua and Jackson agruing with Kirby about last year's Hunger Games.

"Sebastian should have won! He was so good!" Kirby insists.

Joshua shakes his head while Jackson argues back. "But he was so _stupid_! How do you forget to disarm your enemy?"

Kirby huffs. "Anyone can make that mistake!"

Joshua rolls his eyes. "Only a person from District Twelve would!" Joshua pauses. "I'm surprised they got so far though. I expected them to die in the bloodbath. I guess they have _some _brains." He stops again. "Well, maybe not that Kaden kid. He was so stupid to be fighting three Careers at once."

Oliver notices me and sighs, annoyed at their pointless argument. Leif shakes his head and disbelief. "It doesn't really matter, does it?" He asks me. "Sebastian's dead anyway. Eight won, but who cares? It's the new Hunger Games and we'll be winning this time, won't we Ivo?" He says, nudging me.

I shrug. "I guess. Nut I still think the Games are kinda dumb."

Leif looks around for Peackeepers. "Shush! You don't want to get in trouble, do you?" He hisses lowly, only loud enough for me to hear.

I shrug again and quickly went to the 17s section and listened to the anthem and Mayor Neweed saying another one of the robotic speeches about the rebellion and how lucky we were that the Capitol still gave us another chance. Finally, after what seemed like ten years, our escort Gain Freetune hopped onto the stage, screaming his greetings into the microphone. "Now, let's get our lucky female tribute, shall we?" He speed walks to the female reaping bowl and pulls out a name. I already know who it is. Everyone does except the tribute herself and her family and friends. "Serena Odair!"

I hear a few gasps from the audience, most likely her best friends and family as Serena uncertainly walks up to the stage, probably hoping for volunteers, but there are none. Head Coach Wivers made sure no one would volunteer, not even Voulee because President Joulis commanded this to happen. The bowl was tampered to have Serena's name be chosen.

I watch Serena take her seat, her long auburn hair tangled from swimming. She erases the uncertainly from her eyes and looks confident, sitting tall in her blue dress matching her eyes and looks good with her tan skin. I push the thought away as I prepare to volunteer.

"Grady Valentine!" Gain shouts out. My eyes go wide as I registered my brother's name. Good thing I'm volunteering.

"I volunteer!" I announce, striding to the stage and shaking hands with Gain, who then makes me shake hands with Serena. She stares at me with her blue eyes, her eyes uncovering a little of the fear she's feeling before she realizes and hides it with another confident smile. I give her a soft and comforting smile before letting go of her hand and looking back at Gain who says, "Those are our tributes! Let's give them a very loud round of applause!" District Four errupts in mass cheering and hooraying. Gain smiles gleefully. "May the odds be _ever _in your favour everybody!"

**What do you think of it? I tried to write more about the character and the plot rather than just the reaping. I'm trying to be detailed but I don't know if I'm succeeding or not. Read and review!**

**Note: I'm going to put up a poll on what special chapter you want me to write about. There is: the roof/romance, the Launch Room, scene BEFORE the private sessions, or inbetween tribute interaction in elevators, rooms, etc. **

**Note: I know it's a bit early, but can you review also what romances you would like? Whether it's your own tribute and someone else's or two other peoples' tributes, review them in anyway so I can see what you would like. Thanks!**

**Sponsor Question(worth two points): Who were Voulee talking about when she said 'a huge tribute with a large rock in his hand' and 'poor girl?'**


	5. Reapings:Districts Five and Six

**To Whoever Is Still Reading This Story After I Not Updating For A Month,**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! You don't know how bad I feel for doing this. I was just 'blech' for so long and just couldn't write. I wanted to give you all two chapters, but sadly, that cannot happen because I'm not done the other chapter, and I felt I had to get this chapter out today. I really hope this chapter is good because I was in multiple writers' block.**

**I don't know if I've done this or not, but I'm gonna make you all two promises. First, I, skgirl4ever, promise you that I WILL finish this story no matter what. I don't know, but maybe some of you thought I abandoned this story since I just...disappeared. I want you to know that I will finish this story no matter how long it takes. I don't care if it takes me three months or three years; I WILL GET THIS STORY DONE. I don't like it when people make a SYOT story and abandoned it halfway through, but that's just me. You guys put in so much effort to create these tributes, and I want to write about them as much as I can. **

**Second of all, I promise that I will write your tributes to the best of my ability. It might take me a while at times, but I will only put out the chapter if the chapter comes out good. I won't update any half-hearted chapters because they aren't my best work. **

**OK, so sorry for that long ramble, but I felt like I had to say it. I'm now sorry for putting you all through that long author's note.**

**To LookHowUniqueandWittyIAm, I hope Dinkera came out the way you wanted her to. I tried my best, but I dunno...**

**To laralulu, I'll make Serena turn 15 somewhere in the Capitol, ok? I'll probably forget when I'm writing the actual Games. **

**To EDHARDYFAN, sure, you may make a stylist. Look at the chapter 'Tribute List' before making your character so you know which District is open.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Works for which district:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Other:**

**Reapings: Districts Five and Six**

**District Five Reaping**

**Elvorix Fox POV (District Five)**

"Watch it!" Some stranger screeches out at me as my knife sails right above his head. I relax and give him a sly smile, my blue-green eyes glinting with a touch of evilliness. "Sorry, didn't see you there." I say to the cute guy, gaping at the knife stuck in the tree behind him.

At my voice, he turns around and looks at me fully, his mouth gaping yet again at my guy-attracting body and beautiful dirty blonde hair. "Uh..." He stutters.

I walk over to the tree, taking the knife out, his eyes following me. "What's your name?" I ask him smoothly.

"Uh...Ingrit Narglint...what's yours?" He says, still stuttering, apparently at a lost for words.

I giggle, stoking his hand before walking away slowly. "See you later Ingrit!" I say delicately over my shoulder, leaving him to stare at my retreating figure.

When I reached home, I walk through the door and was tackled into a hug by my father, Candimper. "How's my baby?" He asks me, staring at the knives clutched in my hands. "How was your 'training?'"

I sigh, glaring outside. "It was horrible. I wish we had an actual place to train." I turn my cold eyes towards my mother who just walked in. "Why can't we live in District Two? Or District One? I'll even settle for Four!"

My mother tried to give me a hug but I stepped to the side, still glaring. She sighs and sits down on the leather couch. "Because we live here. You were born here, I was born here, your father was born here, all our families came from here, not District Two, One or Four."

I roll my eyes and walked up the stairs. "Whatever." I say coldly, opening the door to my bedroom. I open up my closet, looking for an outfit to wear. I finally decided on a tight white tank top and short-shorts. I brush my blonde hair and put on some mascara to bring a lot of attention to my unusual blue-green eyes before I smile secretively in the mirror and going out to the reaping, where I decide that I will volunteer and win, killing everyone in my path.

_...District Five Reaping..._

**Harrot Vartivo POV (District Five)**

I walk over to my roped-off section when the anthem starts playing. Mayor Tylunt starts his memorized speech that's never been changed from the beginning of time. He smiles and introduces our escort, Yoko Nono takes the stages, smiling a almost as blinding smile as President Joulis' since she got dianmonds implanted onto the front few teeth in her mouth, not to mention the sapphires glittering on both sides of her light purple cheeks. She talked so fast no one could understand her. "!Happytobehere!Femaletributeis," she rushes to snatch up a name and says speedily, "DevaOnotegor!You'reourluckytribute!"

Everyone in District Five looks at each other in confusion. What was this stupid woman saying? A Peacekeep nearby realizes a minute after Yoko said the name that not one person understood who was the chosen tribute. He snatches the slip from Yoko and reads it out. "Deva Onetegor."

A girl from the 13s section starts crying and slowly leaving her roped area when someone shouted out, "I volunteer!"

All of District Five looks around to search for the voice. District Five rarely had any volunteers. I watch as a fifteen year old steps up to the stage, confidence and sexiness radiating from every step she takes. Even in my emotionless composture, my eyes widen ever so slightly as she walks by, her rare blue-green eyes glinting mysteriously. She grabs the microphone from Yoko and announces, "I'm Elvorix Fox and I will be the victor!"

No one claps or anything. It's silent, people old and young looking up at her, disbelief and disgust in their eyes. She's a Career; anyone can see that. She glares at the crowd coldly before taking a seat.

Yoko shrugs before grabbing the next slip of paper from the male reaping bowl. "HarrotVartivo!Youaretheboytribute!" She looks hopefully at us. "Anyvolunteers?"

We all stare at her, confused yet again. All we knew was that it started with an H...

The Peacekeeper rolls his eyes. "They should fire you." He says to her before taking the piece of paper from her again and reading it out loud. "It's Harrot Vartivo everybody."

I walk up to the stage, my expression still emotionless as I am smiled at by Yoko. Elvorix stands up elegantly and shakes my hand, smiling at me with her red lips but glares into my light brown eyes with mistrust and coldness. "Good luck kid." She hisses at me lowly, just loud enough for me to hear.

My temper was at its boiling point as I did something I haven't done in years. I stuck my tongue out at her before letting my long dark red hair uncover my face. She snarls and is about to launch on me when Peacekeepers hold her back. One of them stares at me with emotionless eyes like my own. "What did you do to her kid?" He snarls. I just look at him blankly. I don't speak. I haven't talked in years, ever since my older brother died five years ago in the Hunger Games. I don't speak and everyone knows to not expect a reply back by now. This Peacekeeper didn't though. He grabs the collar of my blue shirt. "Answer me scum!" I don't do anything, staring at his ugly boots. He finally realizes that I wasn't going to talk anytime soon and shoved me back, wiping his hands on his dirty dark blue pants before spitting on the stage floor next to me. "You're dead kid." I ignore his threat as I sat down. Yoko giggles nervously as she says, "Thoseareourtributes!Maytheoddsbe_ever_inyourfavour!"

_...Reapings: Districts Five and Six ..._

**District Six Reaping**

**Laton Edwards POV (District Six)**

"Laton, Mummy says you have to get up now or else she'll give me your breakfast!" I hear my seven-year-old sister Fresa threaten me playfully in my ear as I bounced up, smacking my sister in the face. Fresa slaps me across as hard as a seven-year-old could and then starts crying her eyes out. I'm about to comfort her before my mother comes, but she's faster than me, storming into the room I share with my younger brother Marcon with furious eyes and cheeks blood-red from anger. "LATON EDWARDS! WHAT IN THE NAME OF PANEM DID YOU DO TO YOUR SISTER!"

"Uhh..." Was my intelligent response to my enraged mother. She explodes, screaming at me as she massages my 'poor' sister's face and hugs her tight. She gives me a pierced look, boring her irritated eyes through me. "Can't you go one day without making your sister cry?" She asks me crossly.

I sigh, annoyed now by how I'm always getting in trouble for doing things by accident since I'm a terribly clumsy person. She takes my sister by the hand and reminds me to get in my reaping clothes as she dresses my sister up as well. I groan as I brushed my teeth and stepped into the faded black and white suit that belonged to my father, than was passed down to my older brother, Kiun and then is passed down to me. The suit was so old that the front pocket looked like it was about to fall off.

I walk down the hall to the kitchen, Fresa giving me an innocent smile. I stick my tongue at her as I sit down beside Marcon, who was already chowing down his second slice of bread. My mother tells him to save some for everyone else and hands me a plate of scrambled eggs and a piece of bacon. I love bacon to death, but it's so expensive that we only have it twice a year, and only a few slices each. I gobble the eggs down between a slice of bread, but take my time with the bacon. I chew it in slow, happy bites until it's all gone. When my piece of bacon disappears, I look sadly at my empty plate before giving the puppy eyes to my mother. She glances the slices she was hoping to save for tomorrow, and sighing, gives me another slice. I smile widely as I savoured the taste of bacon once more. As soon as I was done, I ran out the door, tripping on a stool on the way to meet up with my friends Ryia and Royin at the square.

__...District Six Reaping...__

**Dinkera Candler POV (District Six)**

"Dinkera! Wait up!" I turn around to see my girlfriend, Kassa calling, trying to catch up. If you haven't figured out, I'm a lesbian. I give her a hug as she catches her breath. "Hey." I say to her, patting her on the back. She smiles at me and pecks me on the cheek. "Where did you go? I went to your house, and your mother said you took off already."

I shrug and took her hand, walking towards the square. "Had stuff to do." Kassa doesn't reply, probably fuming inside about me not telling her, but it's not a big deal. I just talked with Jaudalpoe, my best friend. If Kassa knew, she would kill me, even if I only love Jaudalpoe as a sister.

When we reached the square, the Peacekeepers were rounding everyone up to their spots. I pulled Kassa to the 18s section before a Peacekeeper could yell at us. THe anthem plays and Mayor Tylerat says the speech he says every year, adding a small part of the late President Snow's death. Finally, Last Moverdale, our new escort appears next to the mayor and starts saying her greeting. "OMP! I am _soooooooooo _very, very, very honoured to be escorting District Six in the 101st Hunger Games! We'll win this time, right?" She beams at us. "Now, without further adue, let's pick the male tribute!" She slowly puts her hand in the male reaping bowl, taking her time as she moves her hands over the slips of paper before finally snatching one up. "Laton Edwards!" I look to see a fourteen-year-old emerging from the 14s section, his dark brown eyes filled with fear. He trips on the stairs, wincing as he warily walked up the stage. Last giggles nervously as she puts her hand in the female reaping bowl. "Kassa Sidler!" She reads out loud, looking around. Kassa freezes beside me, her mouth opened wide in shock. She buries her face in my white top, soaking it with her tears. The Peacekeepers try to grab her away, but I hold on tight, quickly making a decision that will affect my whole life, my future.

"I volunteer!" My words echo throughout District Six, everyone looking at me in shock. They're all wondering, _did this girl just volunteer? _To tell you the truth, I wasn't too sure that I just volunteered either until I registered the fact that Peacekeepers were dragging me up to the stage and Kassa sobbing on the ground. Last scratches her neck, obviously terrified at all the crying and staring eyes. "Uh, shake hands!" The boy, Laton, takes my hand and shakes it slowly, still trying to get over the fact that he was just reaped. Last claps her hands awkwardly. "May the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

**ROMANCE SUGGESTIONS SO FAR:**

**Ivo and Serena**

**Kestrel and Thorne**

**Note: I know a few of you also wrote down romances in your tribute submissions so I'll have to go through those again...but I would be extremely grateful if you put them in a review. I might have a few of my own, but I'll see how it goes. **

**I really want to update later this week, but I'll see how far I get. Here's a sponsor question to everyone still reading:**

**Sponsor Question(worth six points): Name me all the tributes I have written about so far. **

**Answer, review, and tell me your thoughts!**


	6. Reapings:Districts Seven and Eight

**PLEASE READ ALL THIS:**

**Sorry that the reapings are getting shorter and shorter, but reapings get boring after a while, so basically the reapings are going to be very short until I actually start writing the good stuff, where the POVs will become much longer. I had a major writers' block and still do, so I don't know if that showed or not. **

**So, I decided that in order to get over my writers' block, I'm going to start on something new and hopefully my imagination will keep coming and I will be able to update faster. My friends and I at school decided that we would co-write or whatever they call it a Hunger Games story soon. It will be a SYOT story, and very twisty. I promise. **

**My friend will be making an account soon and we'll be posting the story on both his and my profile; my profile will be posting the reapings, train rides, etc. while his profile will have the actual Games. I'm going to put out the form soon on my profile, so be prepared to submit!**

**I will still continue this story while I write the other story. You'll see. **

**P.S. Still don't own it. Suzanne Collins owns the original idea/book.**

**Reapings: Districts Seven and Eight**

**District Seven Reaping**

**Mick Lynch POV (District Seven)**

"Mick! Mick! The reaping's today! Mick! Mick!"

"Huh?" I rub my green eyes, trying to see my younger sister, Lizzie, who was calling me up, but I couldn't see with all the sunlight blinding me from my window. "Close the curtains Lizzie!" I complain, burying my head back into my inviting pillow. I don't stay there for long as my older sister, Kristin rips the blanket from my bed and snatches the pillow from under my head, my face now in my bed sheets. "Wake up Mick, or we'll eat your breakfast!" I groan and waved them away. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Get me ten minutes to get dressed!"

One of my sisters throws a bundle of clothes at me before closing my bedroom door. I relax, closing my eyes and enjoying the peace and quiet for a few minutes before getting up and brushing my teeth with the water my sister left in my room. I take the pail of water and pour it on the baby tree beside my window. I put away the pail and looked at the clothes my sisters gave me. I put on the light blue button down shirt and brown slacks, the nicest thing I own before opening my door and walking down to the kitchen.

I greet my mother before sitting down by my sisters at our little wooden table. I start eating the apples I took from the apple tree I was inspecting yesterday. I almost got caught, but luckily I hid them just in time before the boss came. Our family is considered poor, so I do the best I can to help my mother. Apples are a rare treat, and my mother's favourite fruit as well as mine, so I knew she would be happy if I came home with some.

I quickly munched up the red apple, grabbed my little rock shaped like a cresent moon, and said good-bye to my family as I walk out the door to meet my best friend, Hannah. I find her waiting in the girls' 14s section. I drag her out and gave her a hug. "Hey Hannah." I've known Hannah since I was four and she has been my best friend since along with Ryan, who I met through sports, but he's Kristin's age, so we don't hang out too often.

Hannah smiles at me and returns the hug. "Hey there Mick." She looks at the reaping bowls perched up on the stage. "Feeling nervous?" She asks, sounding very nervous. I shake my head, shrugging. "What's there to really be afraid of? Chances are, it's not going to be either of us. District Seven has too many people and a lot of other people signing up for tessare, some more than me." I say, reassuring her.

She gives me a weak grateful smile. "Thanks Mick." She says before running back to the 14s roped-off section. I walk over to my own roped-off section and waited for the reaping to start and finish, so I could go home and eat more apples.

_...District Seven Reaping..._

**Emily Cross POV (District Seven)**

I laugh softly as I see Sydney making faces at Mayor Dornet as he says his speech. I guess the speech gets boring after a while, but maybe it might do some good to actually pay attetion to them, but then, no one would ever pay attention to it. Mayor Dornet finally stops and welcomes out escort, Salad Nessing to the stage. He beams and starts talking happily. "I'm, like, really happy to be back in District Seven! We, like, almost won last year so, I was, like, thinking that we might just win this year! Let's make it happen! Let's find out who our female tribute is!" He skips to the female reaping bowl and snatches up a name. "Emily Cross! OMP! Come up please!" My eyes go wide and so does Sydney's, Amsent's and Brittney's. How can it possibly be me?

I clutch my black key on a silver chain that my father gave me as I nervously reach the stage, the steps creaking as I walk forward. I sit on the nearest chair as I ignore the sizing up my mentor, Lava Steel was doing. I breathe slowly as Salad smiles at me and spins towards the male reaping bowl. "And out wonderful male tribute is...Mick Lynch!" A boy emerges from the 14s section and goes up to the stage and shakes hands with me, his green eyes filled with sadness and a little bit of fear.

I smooth out my elegant red dress as I hear District Seven clap forcefully and Salad Nessing shout, "And those are, like, our tributes for this year! So, like, happy Hunger Games and, like, may the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

_...Reapings: Districts Seven and Eight..._

**District Eight Reaping**

**Ravella Tasallu POV (District Eight)**

_Ring! Ring!_

I sigh unhappily as my alarm goes off and my older sister, Indica wakes up as well, looking as grumpy as I feel. She stretches and wakes up, groaning. "Can you not make the alarm go so loud next time?" She says, complaining.

"But if I don't, then I can't hear it, which means I can't wake up, which also means _you _can't wake up." I point out to her as she was about to leave to brush her teeth. Indica looks back at me, rolling her eyes. She likes being right and being in charge. "Whatever. Go comb your hair."

I shake my head, annoyed, as I pick up the brush and brushed my long silky light brown hair. I put it in a side ponytail like I see some of my classmates doing as I waited for my sister to finish brushing her hair. She comes out, all dressed. I pick up my reaping clothes as I head to the bathroom, brushing my teeth. I put on the red and black plaid dress and black stockings and looked at myself in the mirror. I don't have the pretty blonde hair my friends have, or the blue eyes everyone wants, and I don't have quite the model-like body the girls all die for, but I'm ok. I have silky light brown hair like my mother, mysterious dark grey eyes like my father, and a decent figure. As I convinced myself of that, my older brother, Luis, knocks on the door. "Yo, Ravella! I need the bathroom too!" I take one last look and opened the door for my brother and walked downstairs to the kitchen where my mother was making our breakfast of just-baked bread, expensive tea and some sausages. I slowly eat the rare breakfast, smiling at the smell of the green tea. I'm careful not to eat a lot, fear that I might get crumbs on my dress. I give my mother and father a hug, Luis a roll of my eyes, and Indica a poke in the arm before leaving the house to meet up with Dina, Jars and Civust.

__...District Eight Reaping...__

**Kellen Delaney POV (District Eight)**

As soon as the anthem stops playing, Mayor Thrart walks up and says the speech that was modified after the rebellion. It's really pretty much the same up until the whole part where they mention Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark for starting the rebellion in the first place. I groan as Joy Eshakon, our escort walks up smiling and clapping. "So, it's District Eight! Congrats on your victory last year Nathan!" She cries to the guy on a chair with our other mentors. Nathan scowls at her and stares at us, his face cold. Joy giggles nervously and walks over to the female reaping bowl and draws a name. "Ravella Tasallu! Where are you? Please come up!"

A girl from the 16s section slowly walks to the stage, twirling her light brown hair. Joy grins and spins towards the male reaping bowl. "Kellen Delaney! You are our male tribute!" My jaw drops as I hear her say my name. Me? Out of the thousands of people here? I gulp as I walk to the stage as I start sweating in my faded dress pants and patched dress shirt. I look over at Nathan. He stares at me and Ravella with a sad look on his face. But as I blink a few times, the expression is slowly being replaced by a expressionless face. I shake my head as I shake hands with Ravella. What is Nathan feeling?

How does it feel to win the Hunger Games?

**ROMANCE SUGGESTIONS SO FAR**

**Ivo and Serena**

**Kestrel and Thorne**

**Aedan and Valerie**

**So, since my last story had so many romances that I couldn't really fit them all, I decided that I will only do five or six romances. After the reapings, I will be putting a poll up and you will vote for your favourite five or six pairs!**

**So, read and tell me your thoughts! **


	7. Reapings:Districts Nine and Ten

**Hey, I updated faster than before! Only two more chapters after this! If I didn't get your character the way you wanted them to be, PM me and I'll see what I can do. Now, enjoy!**

**P.S. The Hunger Games is not mine; it's Suzanne Collins...do I still really have to say this disclaimer?**

**Reapings: Districts Nine and Ten**

**District Nine Reaping**

**Cecania 'Cece' Baldwinn POV**

I sigh as I put on the old and small pink dress with the matching worn-out shoes. It's the nicest dress I own, even if it's too small for me. As I comb my jet black hair and putting it into a ponytail, I stare into the cracked mirror at the silver bracelet my father brought for me last year. He was so afraid that I would have been chosen that he saved all his work money to buy me the silver trinket as a token. 'You must own at least one very expensive jewellery in your life' my father had said when he presented it to me. Luckily, I didn't get chosen, and instead Laurel and Reyna were, but I wore the bracelet ever since, never taking it off. The silver bell attached to it jingles a bit as I move the comb up and down. When I finish, I smile at the mirror, my dark brown eyes glistening with unshed tears as I think of the reaping and the Hunger Games. What happens if I get reaped this year? How will I survive in an arena filled with kids older than me, some already trained to kill? And worst of all, how will my father cope? I lost my mother when she gave birth to me, my father very devastated. Since then, I have tried to be the best daughter my father could ever had. I don't like making him sad-fathers are not supposed to cry every night.

I snap out of my thoughts as my father knocks on my door. "Cece, breakfast's ready!"

I open the door, hugging my father. "What's for breakfast?" He smiles and gives me a kiss on the forehead. "Bacon, your favourite." He laughs a little. "But if you don't hurry down there, I might just return it all to the butcher."

I pout and ran down the hallway to the kitchen, smelling the crisy scent of bacon. I sit down, grab a buttered piece of toast, fork three pieces of bacon, and squirt a blob of ketchup on my plate. My father shakes his head, smiling as he pours me half a glass of orange juice. "Eat slowly Cece, there's more." I grin, biting into the first slice of bacon.

Mmmm...I haven't had bacon for months. It's expensive, so my father only buys it on special occasions like my birthday, Christmas, Panem Day, and of course, the Hunger Games. Even though I hate the Hunger Games, I like the bacon that I get on the day. I quickly eat my toast and the remaining two slices of bacon. I slurp down the orange juice, and wipe my mouth with a tissue. I smile at my father before hiccuping loudly. My father laughs, his hair flying everywhere as he says, "Cece, didn't I tell you that eating fast causes hiccups?" I shake my head as I drag him out the door.

As we walk to the town square slowly, I ask questions about the birds and trees I see on the way. "What's that one?" I ask, pointing at the bird pecking the wood. My father observes it before saying, "It's a woodpecker Cece." I nod and point to another bird and another, so absorbed in our activity that I didn't notice someone was in front of me until I felt the side of my head hit something hard. "Ow!" I cry as I look up the person. He was much taller than me, about eighteen, his exotic ocean blue eyes staring down at me apologetically. "Sorry little miss. Didn't see you there." My father nods. "It's OK." We walk past the boy as I wonder how someone from from District Nine would have blue eyes.

_...District Nine Reaping..._

**Aedan Carter POV**

"Sorry little miss. Didn't see you there." I say to the girl apologetically. Her father nods and says, "It's OK," before taking his daughter to the town square. The little girl looks back at me curiously, her brown eyes look at my blue ones. I know she's curiious about my unusual blue eyes. I continue my way to Jack's house as I ponder over what he said to me yesterday.

_Flashback (of yesterday)_

_"Come on, man, volunteer tomorrow to avenge my sis." Jack says to me again, his voice getting more persuausive by the second._

_I shake my head. "Why?" Mia was Jack's sister that died a few years back in the Hunger Games. He wanted to volunteer to avenge her, but his family prevented him from volunteering. NOw that he's nineteen, he's too old for the Games, and it now asking me to volunteer and avenge her instead._

_He groans. "You know why. Mia shouldn't have died, and she was my sister." He looks at me. "And I know you loved her Aedan." It's true that I loved his sister, and was upset at her death. Maybe avenging her wouldn't be so bad..._

_"Alright."_

_End of flashback_

I take a deep breath as I knock on Jack's door. A smiling Jack opens the wooden door and he slams it behind him. "Are you ready?" He asks, grinning at me.

I roll my eyes. "Ready or not, here I come." I joke. Jack and I walk to the town square quickly, not wanting to encounter any Peackeepers. When we got there, I say good-bye to Jack and walk over to the 18s section, waiting for the reaping to start. I look around and see the little girl I bumped into this morning with her father hugging her in the 13s section. I smile at them as I look up at my own family on the stage. Both my parents and my sister, Rhea are victors, but they don't like mentoring, so they are the victors that stay home and cheer with everyone else.

Finally, the reaping starts as the anthem plays and Mayor Promise says his speech. After the boring speech is finsihed, Iggy Pancake jumps onto stage, grabbing the microphone from Mayor Promise. He smiles and says his greeting. "I am really, really glad to be back in District Nine again! The scenery here is pretty nice, and speaking of scenery, have any of you been to Mexico? I've watched some videos of the old Mexico, and I've jsut went to see the ruins..." Iggy rambles on and on about some place called Mexico until Mayor Promise appears on stage and whispers something in Iggy's ear. He giggles and dances to the female reaping bowl. "OK, we can hear that story later, but now, let's get our girl!" He wriggles his fingers in the bowl, choosing a slip. He finally picks one and slowly opens it, all dramatic. "And it's...Cecania Baldwinn!"

Silence. All I hear is eerie, eerie silence. Then,

"Daddy!" A voice cries, and everyone turns their head towards the voice. I see the little girl I bumped into this morning gettign dragged onto the stage by Peacekeepers. Iggy steers her into a seat and dances yet again to the male reaping bowl. Iggy picks the slip of paper all dramatic again, until a Peacekeeper complains. Iggy sticks his tongue out and opens the slip. "And our male tribute is...Renger Wesley!" A boy from the 16s section slowly emerges, until I sigh and say, "I volunteer!" The boy zooms back to his roped-off section as I walk towards the stage. As I walk, Granger Wesley mouths thank you to me. I nod and assend the stairs, as I see my family's shocked and proud smiles. Iggy claps really loudly and forces Cecania and I to shake hands. As I shake her hand, she looks at me with her brown eyes, and I know she is taking back the curiousity she had of my blue eyes this morning, and instead is thinking of me as a monster who volunteers and would kill anything to live. And is that me?

Maybe.

_...Reapings: Districts Nine and Ten..._

**District Ten Reaping**

**Shepherd "Shep" Cavanaugh POV**

As I put on my white callar shirt, jeans and hooked my cowhide belt, I think about the Hunger Games. They happen every year. They're terrrible-I mean, what kind of person finds kids/teens killing each other _entertaining_? Entertainment and Hunger Games...huh. Not two words I would put in a sentence together. As I plop my workshoes on, my sisters Mabalee and Eliza barge through my door, throwing my cowhide waterbottle sack at me. "Stop leaving your things everywhere!" Mabalee complains, shaking her head. Eliza stucks her tongue out at me as I just smile a little and shake my head. I rarely smile, but I love my yonger siblings. "OK, OK." I reply, shooing them out. I turn to the small mirror as I try to untangle my shaggy ash-brown hair. I give up after a while, and instead, went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

As soon as I get there, Bledsoe walks up to me and pokes me. "Shep, are we working today?" He asks in his soft voice. I ruffle his brown hair as I shake my head. "Nope. Today's the reaping, so it's considered a holiday." He nods and sits down beside my fifteen-year-old brother Yuri. I sit down beside Eliza and helped myself to a glass of milk and a butter slice of toast. When I finish, I kiss my mother on the cheek good-bye and hug all my siblings before exiting the house.

I take my time as I walk over to Cassady, my best friend's house, but before I am even halfway there, I see him walking towards me, smiling at me. He punches my shoulder playfullyas he leads us towards the town. "What's up?" He asks, ignoring all the flirty smiles thrown his way. I shrug. "Nothing. Just want to get the reaping done and over with."

As we reach the town square, I see my girlfriend, Lilah with some of her friends. She sees Cassady and I and says a quick farewell to her friends and runs towards us. She gives me a kiss and Cassady a hug. "Hey guys." She looks at my reaping outfit. "That's a really white shirt you're wearing." She sighs. "Why can't all your white shirts stay this clean?" I put my arm around her as I lead her to her roped-off section. "I work in a farm Lilah. With animals." I add. "You can't always be so clean, you know. You have to get your hands dirty sometimes." I give her one last kiss before leaving with Cassady to our own roped-off section, waiting for the reaping to start.

_...District Ten Reaping..._

**July Oxbridge POV**

"_Hello _District Ten! I'm glad to be back once again, and helping to escort the 101st Hunger Games! Let's find out our female tribute, shall we?" Jinx Gynesh, our escort says loudly before pacing quickly towards the female reaping bowl. "And our lucky tribute is...Mabalee Cavanaugh!" She announces, looking around. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see a guy from the 18s section drop a waterbottle sack, his jaw slightly opened. A guy beside him, probably his freind with the blue eyes, picks up the sack and whispers something in his ear. A girl behind me squecks high-pitched. I turn around and see her clutching to someone looking very similar to her. And that's when it occured to me. That's Mabalee Cavanaugh, and that boy was her brother. The girl lets a few tears drop as she escapes from her sister's grasp and takes tiny steps towards the stage. Jinx giggles slightly, her eyes sad. "Any volunteers?" She asks hopefully. The district goes silent as Jinx giggles quietly again. "OK, moving on. The male tribute is..." She snatches the first slip she encounters. "...Parker Gunste!" A boy from the 17s section starts moving when,

"I volunteer!" A voice says solemnly and emotionlessly, the sound echoing throughout our horrified district. I turn around once again and see the boy, Mabalee's brother, raise his hand up and walk up to the stage. My eyes follow him to the stage where his sister is in shock, her tears frozen on her face before she gts over the shocking news and starts sobbing again. Somewhere in the audience, someone else is crying very loud. I see a woman, looking very similar to Mabalee, her twin sister, and their brother, crying her eyes out, almost collapsing to the ground. Me, being the emotional girl of my family, wiped the tears from my light grey eyes and took a deep breath.

"I volunteer!" I say, my voice shaking a little from the emotions I was feeling. Jinx looks at me, confused. "Who are you volunteering for, my dear?" She asks, scratching her head. I gulp. "Mabalee Cavanaugh." I say, walking up to the stage and forced a cheerful smile at Mabalee. She stares at me, her jaw hanging, before her brother steers her gently down the stairs. His light hazel eyes meet my grey ones as he looks at me with gratitude. I give him a little smile before Jinx interrupts our moment. "We have two volunteers!" She exclaims happily. "And who are you?" She asks him. "Shepard Cavanaugh." He says, looking over at his upset mother. Jinx only grins and turns to me. "And you, little lady?" I bite my lip. "July." I say, looking at my older brother, Awether's terrified and scared expression. "July Oxbridge."

Jinx makes us shake hands. Shepard's pale hand squeezes my own pale one softly for a little comfort like a brother would a little sister as Jinx says, "And those are our wonderful and brave tributes! Tune in tomorrow for another amazing show. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

**So, there it is! How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me about it!**

**Also, a quick note for my co-writing story: I'm still in need of a District One girl, District One boy, District Two boy, District Five boy, District Six boy, District Seven boy, District Nine boy, and a District Thirteen boy. Submit if you'd like, and we might pick your tribute! (We as in PartyCheese and I as of right now.)**

**I would like to write the reapings more quickly, so we can move on to more bigger and exciting things, but writers' block likes to visit me once in a while, so by doing this co-writing story, I am hoping to get rid of my writers' block and more into writing mode. So expect another update soon, but not too soon. It won't be over a month, I promise. So read and tell me your thoughts!**

**Sponsor Question(worth 4 points as it needs you to do some reading): Granger Wesley has played a very minor part in my last SYOT story. Who was he, and how old is he? Hint: It's all in chapter nineteen.**


	8. Reapings:Districts Eleven and Twelve

**YES! I'm back on track! Another chapter out! Almost there! Please enjoy...whoever is still here.**

**Reapings: Districts Eleven and Twelve**

**District Eleven Reaping**

**Quillith Fletcher POV (District Eleven)**

As I put on last year's reaping clothers, a faded black t-shirt and badly patched jeans, I think about the Hunger Games, and winning. Don't get me wrong. I despise the Hunger Games, but have you ever been hungry, your mouth watering when you see a slice of bread? Now imagine that feeling for, let's say, a week. When you see that slice of bread at the end of the day, you just want to grab it and scruff it down. Now imagine taking the bread and dividing it into six even pieces for every member of your family. Think now, about that little piece of bread that is much smaller than your palm, and you look over at your little siblings, who are crying because there is not enough bread to fill their tummies. So instead of munching slowly on that delicious piece of bread, you sigh and divide the little piece into four even smaller pieces, handing three of the pieces to your younger siblings. You are left with a piece of bread, about the size of a quarter. You try to eat it slowly, but it disappears in three seconds. Think about the crumbs left on your fingers, and that _empty _feeling in you stomach, begging for more food.

Did you imagine all that? Well, that was my life ever since I became the older one, always upset that my little siblings don't get enough to eat. Most nights, I go to bed with a growling stomach, so is it really hard to understand that I want to be in the Hunger Games and win? As much as I hate the idea of killing other kids that might also be straving, or had a whole life ahead of them, or playing a Game the Capitol finds _entertaining_, I'm doing this to win. To win the fame and fortune so my family never has to strave again. If I lose, well, that's just one less mouth to feed.

"Quillith! Mommy's saying that you have to eat breakfast!" My little sister, Nettie chirps, peeking her head into the door.

I smile at her as I walk to where she stood, as I give her a big hug. "Coming." I say, tickling her.

She giggles and squirms, but looks at me with curious and sad eyes when I stop. "Are you really volunteering Quillith?" She asks quietly, her eyes opened wide as she waits for my response.

My sister is only nine, but she understands what the Hunger Games are and how much we need the money. I nod. "Yeah." She hugs me tightly before walking off to call our sister Ren up.

As I walk into the kitchen, I see a loaf of tessare bread and a bowl of strawberries. Beside the strawberries was some butter, slightly bigger than the size of a bottlecap. Real butter was not cheap, so I'm really surprised that my mother got her hands on that much. I see my mother at the sink, washing some dishes while my father was pouring milk for each of us. I say good morning as I grab half a cup of milk for my father and sat down on a worn, wooden chair. I take a plate and sliced a thin slice of bread and took five strawberries.

After thinking it over, I slowly took a butter knife and spread a penny size of butter on the warm bread. I take a bite of the butterred bread as my three little siblings barge in. Ren, Nettie and Will settle down and they start slicing themselves some bread and grabbing strawberries. The three of them use up most of the butter, leaving about the size of a quarter of butter for our parents. I say good-bye as I leave the house, picking up a dull kitchen knife from under the front rug, going outside to practise a little bit more before the reaping.

_...District Eleven Reaping..._

**Minerva "Erva" Kendrick POV (District Eleven)**

"Welcome all to the 101st Hunger Games. So excited to be here for the first time. I like District Eleven. Let's draw out the female tribute first." Mercury Talsim, our dull new escort says to all of District Eleven.

I'm about to whisper to Pippa about Mercury sounding like she's dead when, "Pippa Fernley."

Did I say that? I was _going _to say that, but it sounds...bored. Lifeless. I wonder if someone else called Pippa. But when I see Pippa freeze with a look of pure shock, I look up to the stage and found the name caller.

Mercury Talsim. The escort of District Eleven. One of the escorts fot the 101st Hunger Games. The person that is announcing the tributes for the Games. Who just announced Pippa. She's going to the Games.

I can't say that I wasn't in shock myself until I remember what I'm supposed to do; what I was _training _to do since I was ten.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout over the eerie silence.

And more eerie silence greets me. I walk quickly to the stage, not looking at anyone until I see Pippa crying from..relief, pain, sadness and shock. I don't know which was more dominant, but I didn't really care. Pippa wouldn't survive a day in the Games; she's so feeble.

A Peacekeeper ushes Pippa off the stage and I stare down at my shoes as Mercury says boredly, "Oh joy. Volunteer. Never seen them often here. What is your name." Mercury finishes in robotically.

"Minerva Kendrick. I'm fifteen." I say, still staring at the ground. I'm pretty shy, so this is something I kinda dread doing.

Luckily, this was enough for Mercury. "Yay. Next is the male tribute." She pauses, rolling her eyes as she pulls out another slip. "Quot Juegins. Yay."

Before I could look out for my district partner, someone disturbs the silence again, and this time, it's not me.

"I volunteer." A guy looking about seventeen says as he makes his way up the stage and beside me.

Mercury looks emotionless. "Great. Another volunteer. A miracle. Name."

"Quillith Fletcher. I'm seventeen." He says plainly, staring out at the square. I follow his gaze and my eyes fall upon a woman holding a little girl's hand tightly as tears fall from her eyes.

"Shake hands." Our escort says in a recorded-sounding voice. I turn to Quillith and shake his hand. I look at him and see the scars on his dark skin and his eyes, brown like mine, but filled with so much determination and confidence, that it scared me a bit. He seems so sure that he would win this, that no one else would stand a chance. Like winning would save his whole family from everything.

And since we live in District Eleven, maybe it would.

"Congratulations to our volunteers. May the odds be _ever _in your favour."

_...Reapings: Districts Eleven and Twelve ..._

**District Twelve Reaping**

**Astra Anemone POV (District Twelve)**

"Morning hun. Bread and eggs?" My mother greets me as I drag myself into the kitchen. I yawn as I nod my own good-morning as I sit on a chair, and my mother places a dish of bread and eggs in front of me.

"Thanks." I mumble, still tired from lack of sleep. I clumsily eat the breakfast, spilling the glass of water on the floor, then cleaned it, only to have my fork hit me upside the head. "Ow!" I cry, rubbing my poor head.

My mother walks into the kitchen, fully dressed. "What happened?" She asks me, her eyes taking in the scene. SHe shakes her head and gets a cloth to wipe my mess.

"Thank you mom." I thank her again, smiling tiredly as I leave the kitchen to my room to change into my reaping dress: a light blue dress with a big pink bow at the waist-my mother's old dress.

When I exit my room to the family room, my mother is smiling sadly as she takes my hand and we walk out the door. Even though I'm twelve, I let my mom hold my hand because she is still a bit sad and depressed because of my father leaving. When I was six, my father left and we never heard of him ever again. My mother keeps thinking it's her fault, but it isn't. And me looking like him, having his light grey eyes, chestnut hair and bright smile doesn't help her move on.

When we get to the square, I kiss my mom on the cheek before slowly letting go of her hand and taking my place at the 12s section. I look around and see Ronna at the front and I call her name. She's my only friend and she's the best. She always knows what to say and what I'm thinking about. We're like sisters.

I hug her. "Hi Ronna!" I exclaim, hugging her tighter.

Ronna smiles. "Hey Astra!" She says, dragging me to the back. "How's your mom?" She whispers, looking over at the audience.

I sigh, waving at my mom. She waves back, a tear rolling down her cheek as she stares at the stage and the two reaping bowls. "Last night, she made me promise that I wouldn't leave her, and go to the Hunger Games." I explain, biting my lip. "But obviously, it's not my choice."

Ronna shrugs, defeated. "Just hope for the best." She laughs bitterly. "After all, we're only twelve, only one slip in there. Compared to others, we're pretty darn lucky." Ronna points out.

I'm about to respond, but am interrupted by the anthem. Ronna squeezes my hand comfortably and I close my eyes, listening to the anthem.

__...District Twelve Reaping...__

**Jayce Alieer POV (District Twelve)**

_My dear Panem,  
>The country of success,<br>My dear Panem,  
>Built from the old earth's mess,<br>My dear Panem,  
>The start of a brand new century,<br>My dear Panem,  
>The start and end is merry<em>

_We struggle to grow and strive,  
>But some decide to take lives,<br>Forcing the good to become evil,  
>Covering the country in a bitter veil,<br>This is the tragic story of my dear Panem!_

_But I, a good citizen, can be some use,  
>I promise I will not infuse, but defuse,<br>Any rebels against the Capitol, I see  
>So I can be free,<br>In my dear Panem  
>And we will all be free<br>In our dear Panem!_

When the anthem stops playing, our mayor quickly takes the stage and says the old speech which I tune out. I think of the deer I killed this morning, and how much money I got from Hunter on that trade. Hunter is probably the only person I would consider a 'friend' since I like to keep to myself.

Then, something makes me wince. Some stupid, cheery and _high _voice. "Eeeeeccckkk! I. Am. SOOOOO happy to be here! My name's Titan Yacking! It's, like, my _first_, yes, only my first...where was I again? Ya, so it's my first time as an escort and it's, like, so _amazing_ to work with District Twelve! Because I _know_ that if we, like, work _together_, we can _totally _change how everyone thinks of you guys!" Our chirpy and annoying escort finally finishes, clapping and screaming his head off. Yes, it's a guy. Surprised, aren't you?

Just when I thought my headache was disappearing, the damn guy starts talking again. "OOOOOKKKKK! Let's pick the female girl now! Now!"He screams happily again, his _so very masculine _voice breaking my ears.

"Astra Anemone! You are our very special and female tribute! Yay! Yay!" I groan as Titan's girly voice fills the tense air. If there is some emo or _emotionless _escort out there, can we please have him? Or her? Anyone but this dude! We're _certainly _not good enough to deserve such a _amazing _escort.-mocking intended.

While I'm being my sarcastic self, I don't notice Titan beginning to call the male tribute as well. "It's, like, Koo Hinnt! Congrats!" The escorts cheers, and I see the guy beside me wince with pain.

I look up on stage and see a twelve year old girl crying and a sixteen year old guy, both with pain and sadness in their eyes. I don't know, but the sight of them broke something in me. And opened a door I thought was shut long ago.

If you don't know by my last name, I'm the older brother of Kaden Alieer, who died last year. I left my family when I was six, and when Kaden was four. Haven't talked to him since. He didn't remember me at all, and it was better that way. I lived around since, and hunted in the woods. Last year, when Kaden was reaped, I was going to volunteer, but I just...didn't. And since then, I've regretted it. Being an older sibling, you always have that feeling to protect your younger brothers and sisters, but I didn't protect my own little brother, so I guess I am...mean? Ungrateful? I don't know, but it haunts me, so I know just what I have to do now. I can't save the little girl up there, but I could save the sixteen year old guy up there.

Sixteen. That's how old Kaden would have been if he didn't die. I can't bring him back, but I can do something in his honour, or something. Geez, this isn't like me.

"I volunteer!" I say loudly before girly escort could say his 'may the odds be _ever _in your favour' line.

Everyone stares at me with shock. They are all wondering why I volunteered. I have no claims with the kid. So why?

I get up on stage and the guy, Koo, thanks me silently before I take his place. The little girl is looking at me with so much fear in her light grey eyes, and I know she's thinking of me as an evil person.

"What's your name?" Titan asks me, his smile right in my face.

I back up. "Jayce Alieer." I see people gasping and Titan raise his hand. "Yes, I'm related to Kaden Alieer." I say before Titan could open his loud mouth.

Titan jumps and hugs me. Tight. I could barely breath. Capitol people aren't so weak, after all. "Yay! We have, like, a cool volunteer!" He wrinkles his nose. "Even if he's a bit...not clean." I glare at him and Titan quickly continues. "Yeah, well, I _totally_ think that District Twelve has, like, a winner this year, and a brother from a dead triubte!" Titan pauses again. "Even though Kaden never, like, mentioned it." I give him another glares and he laughs nervously. "That's all for now District Twelve! Happy Awesome Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

**There ya go! Did I get the characters right? I haven't written in a lond time, so it took a bit of adjusting to get this finished, but I did it. Just on more chapter and the reapings are over, but I was wondering: should I do the good-byes? I just want to go to the next step, so I was thinking that I do the good-byes as flashbacks later on in future chapters. Or should I just write them? I'll put a poll up so vote on that!**

**And, as for romances, I want you guys to decide on the romances, so give me more 'pairs of lovers' to add on to my short list. I will put a poll up in the future and I'll take the top...six? We'll see, but send in your pairs!**

**So, now, if anyone is still reading this, please read and tell me your thoughts!**

**Sponsor Question(worth one point): On what day did Kaden Alieer of District Twelve die on?**


	9. Reapings:Districts Thirteen and Fourteen

**OK, first thing I need to say: GlimmerIcewood, I feel like I messed up your character, so please read it and tell me if I need to change anything. I tried to add some history to these two reapings because they're both new districts, and just got here. **

**Reapings: Districts Thirteen and Fourteen**

**District Thirteen Reaping**

**Thorne Zalden POV (District Thirteen)**

I stand at the entrance of my family's hut, staring at the blue sky. I honestly did not know blue could be so vivid. And how is it possible that clouds could look so fluffy but are made from gas?

To anyone not from District Thirteen and don't have a clue about what has happened for the last twenty-six years, all of Thirteen got locked up in prison because of us wanting freedom. We've just got out a few months ago and all I've been doing is walking around the district, breathing in _fresh _air and seeing people other than my family and the guards.

District Thirteen has some life back in it-some grass is growing back and we've planted some trees. It's finally liveable here and people are finally able to live here.

I'm seventeen, and haven't seen the outside of my cell since I was born. That's right. I was born in a cell, with no one to help my mother deliver. Her first time getting pregnant with my sister, she was lucky, but when it was my turn, she couldn't take it, and she died right there.

"Thorne! Breakfast!" My older sister, Cordelia shouts from the kitchen. I take one more look at the endless sky and make my way to the kitchen.

When I enter, I smell smoke. Coughing, I croak, "What happened?"

My sister smiles sheepishly. "Uh, I may have burned the eggs." I look at another pan and see burned pinkish meat. "Yeah, I think I burned the bacon too." Cord says, laughing nervously.

I shake my head, laughing. "It's not your fault. The first time you cooked was a few months ago. I don't mind eating burnt food." I pick up a really burnt slice of bacon. It crumbles into ashes as soon as I touch it. "OK, I don't mind eating ashes of food either."

Cord sticks her toungue out. "Whatever. I just thought I would get the hang of it the hird time or something," she sighs, "well, that's not happening."

"What's not happening?' My dad says as he enters the smoke-filled kitchen. He raises an eyebrow. "What happened in here?" He asks, sniffing around.

I point at my sister. "She burnt our breakfast." Cord rolls her eyes at me and begins to put the food on plates.

He sighs, walking over to the stove and turning the dials. "Cordelia, you're supposed to turn the dials to control the fire." We watch the fire slowly decrease until it was out. "See?"

Cordelia bites her lip. "There's too much things to remember!" She complains, throwing her hands in the air.

"Stop being a drama queen!" I tease her as I bite into a piece of bacon. "It's not so bad." I say, wincing at the loud crunching sound it makes. "It's very crunchy. Good for excercising your jaws?"

"Whatever." She says, forking up some eggs. She takes a bite, trying to keep her yummy face on. "Yummy." She declares, but her eyes give her away. She looks like she just ate off the ground.

I gulp down some milk and wave good-bye to my family. "I'm going to leave now." I say as I rush out the door to take my share of the outdoors before something else threatens to take it away again.

_...District Thirteen Reaping..._

**Kestrel Sorion POV (District Thirteen)**

What's the point of life if you don't have a chance to live it properly, the way you want to live it? What's the point if you've been locked up for sixteen years of your life, in a dark cell, with only your family to talk to?

It can drive people crazy. I've seen it. The cell next to us, on the right, was occupied by a family of four. Mother, father, older brother and younger sister. The mother wasn't well to begin with, and the father has always been too honest. My older brother and I would wince everytime the little girl would ask her father where they were. He would reply wearily, "We're in a cell because we did something wrong." And the little girl would look at him with wide eyes and say, "What did I do? I'm only seven!" The father would sigh and say, "You didn't do anything. Just us adults." Then she would wipe the tears falling from her sad face and scream, "Then why am I here! I didn't do anything!" He would try to comfort her but nothing worked.

The little girl went insane a week later, giggling nervously and talking to imaginary people.

She died a month later, followed by her mother, who was too sick to stand it. I don't know about the brother or father. They were moved to a different cell after they died, and I grew angry because she was only a little girl-she didn't do anything wrong. Before, I was upset, but was considered innocent and naive but I knew I had to grow up because I didn't want to end up like that little girl.

For five years, I became colder and colder, rarely talking, always thinking about life outside my cell, how blue the sky could be, how the flowers could smell like. Whenever the guards felt like being nice, I would take up on their offer of using a gun, and learned how to shoot a bit, but when I heard that we were going to be let out, I let a smile slip, and for once, I was truly happy because I could finally see the world.

And that's how I ended up here, in District Thirteen and at the reaping. After being released, I was happy for five minutes until I realized that I had to compete in the Hunger Games. I was angrier when I found out that my parents didn't mind the Games. Apparently, as long as they're out of jail, they're okay with whatever the Capitol has in store for us.

I can't stand any of this, how the Capitol still controls us, so I decided last night that I would volunteer. I hate my life and so, the Hunger Games seems like the only way out.

The anthem plays and I snap out of my thoughts to look around. I'm going to be delayed from living my life once again, so I have to take in what I can before I kill or get killed.

"Welcome to the 101st Hunger Games! I'm your most wonderful escort, Lydie McQueens!" She gushes happily. "Now, let's find out who will be our tributes!" Lydie skips to the female reaping bowl and after twirling her hand around, she picks up a slip. "Sydney Durhan!"

I crane my head and my light green eyes find a girl emerge from the 13s section. I sigh. "I volunteer."

All over the district, everyone is whispering as I walk up. Who is she? We all just got out of jail-why is she throwing away her life? What does she think she's doing?

I ignore them all as I say to Lydie. "Kestrel Sorion. I'm sixteen."

Lydie looks at me, shocked for a moment before shaking her head and putting on a smile. 'Well, Kestrel, you sure are brave for volunteering." She pats me on the shoulder and walks over to the male reaping bowl. "And it is..." She pauses as she snatches a name. "Thorne Zalden! Come on up!"

I see a boy with messy black hair walk up from the 17s section. He looks like he could kill, but looks can be deceiving. He and shake hands, and I see his dark gray eyes look at me with confusion and comfort. I withdraw my hand quickly, confused at the sudden sign of kindness.

"Well, those are our tributes! Good luck to them and may the odds be _ever _in your favour! Good-bye!"

_...Reapings: Districts Thirteen and Fourteen..._

**District Fourteen Reaping**

**Rett Corning POV (District Fourteen)**

"Watch where you swing with that sword Rett! I'd much rather have two eyes when I volunteer for the Games!" Polo Mercurys shouts as my sword very narrowly avoids his head. The fourteen year old loved watching me practise because he thought I would teach him how to fight too.

Yeah right. I've got my own Games to worry about because I'm gonna be the next victor. I didn't come here from District Two for nothing. I mean, the work here is weird. Water? Why couldn't they just leave that to District Four? No matter, because when I win, I wouldn't even be doing any of this.

I smile coldly at the dark-haired boy before my green eyes turn to focus on the dummy again. "I'll let you have two eyes when you finally have the guts to blumb a tree." Polo may be good at swimming, and have a gift with tridents (but then, most people from District Four would), he's scared of heights.

Polo glares at me. "Whatever. I'll climb a tree when I want to. I don't want to now!"

"Stop acting like a baby and maybe I'll teach you a few new tricks with a sword." I say, slashing the dummy in half. "A trident would be no use if you're stuck in a forest arena."

He rolls his eyes. "I can use a spear. You can barely throw a spear properly!" He argues, picking a spear and throwing it with so much force that it flies in the air for a good fifty metres before finally landing on the half-finished arena, and piercing the stomaches of three dummies.

I raise an eyebrow, slightly impressed. That kid has some power, apparently. "That wasn't bad, but what happens when your opponent is right in front of you?" I toss him a sword and get into my fighting stance. "Show me what you've got."

Polo snarls. "Gladly." I study him for a few seconds before he makes the first move. He makes a weak thrust my way and I block it, yawning. "That's all?" I ask, and his face reddens. Polo decides to clumsy moves with the sword, which I block easily, and I pushed him farther and farther back towards the wall. I cut the surface of his hand slightly, and he turns his attention to the bleeding cut. I take the chance to disarm him and his sword drops to the ground. Positioning my sword to his throat, I grin and announce, "I win."

He sticks his tongue out and studies his hand. "That was only luck." He mumbles, rubbing the blood around.

I laugh meanly. "Wanna go again?"

He's about to respond when I hear Head Coach Potter scream, "Everyone out! Reaping's in an hour!"

I pat Polo on the back harshly before smirking. "Good luck kid." As I walk out, I hear him shout back, "I'm not a kid!" But I'm not really listening. All I can think about is how I will see my best friend in a few days, and what his expression will be when I kill him, and become the victor.

_...District Fourteen Reaping..._

**Aliana Jolgen POV (District Fourteen)**

As the anthem plays, my mind is replaying the past months I've been here. Alone.

_*Flashback*_

_I'm about to return home from the store, the fifty dollars still in my jean pocket. Apparently, they ran out of salmon. But how to run out of any kind of fish in a district dedicated to _fishing_? How is that even possible? _

_I sigh and keep walking faster, wanting to get out of the big crowd of people when I hear some man talking. "So, are you guys all ready to go onto much better and bigger things? Hop onto the hovercrafts towards the new District Fourteen!" _

_All around me, I see people rushing around, and I try to not be caught up in the excitement, but I feel someone jab my arm. I turn and see a Peacekeeper with a peeved expression. "Move along kid." He commands, pointing to the hovercraft._

_I shake my head. "No, I'm not here to go to District Fourteen. I-" But I'm cut off with a shrug. "Sorry kid." He says as he shoves me into the hovercraft. _

_I try to get out, but other people are pushing me back, and I end up in a seat next to a boy. He turns around and I see that it's one of my best friends, Kitzen. He stares at me, shocked. "What are you doing here?"_

_Shaking my head, I get up and move. I find a seat two rows back and as I look out the window, I wonder how life's gonna be for me after this. I've got fifty bucks on hand and the clothes on my back. _

_What am I going to do?_

_*Ends flashback*_

A voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I look up to see Dainy Weatherbe, our escort, climb up on stage with a beaming smile. "Welcome to the 101st Hunger Games! I'm so excited to be here in District Fourteen! It's kind of awesome being the first escort of District Fourteen. Now, let's reap our female tribute, shall we?" As she dances her way to the female reaping bowl, I roll my eyes at the evil looks in the teens' eyes. The Hunger Games are the Hunger Games. Whatever. Nothing to get excited over. "Aliana Jolgen." She announces, reading the name off the little slip.

Everyone looks around, and they all snicker when they find out it's my name being called. I pause in my walk, waiting the volunteer, but no one says anything. All they do is laugh at me, probably thinking that I couldn't do it. After all, I've lived on the streets since I got here, but I'll prove them wrong.

I walk towards the stage, determined to keep an emotionless face as Dainy gives me a slight hug. Then she skips to the male reaping bowl and draws a name. "Hunter O-"

"I volunteer!" A mightly sounding voice declares, and a guy with a winning face walks up, his cold green eyes so different from my plain brown ones. He walks up confidently right beside me. "Name's Rett Corning. I'm eighteen and District Fourteen's first victor!" Everyone cheers and Dainy grins with a slight craziness to her. And I thought she was ok last year...

"So these are your two tributes! Happy Hunger Games, good luck, and may the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

And then, without a slight pause, we are both rushed to the Justice Building, where I will sit for an hour, saying good-bye to the wall. I actually kind of liked it here, and want to belong, but I guess that's not happening.

**Were the characters good or totally wrong? I really wanted to update, so I got my lazy ass off the couch and onto my rolling chair so I could write this. Send me a PM or review is you want your character to be written differently. And vote on my poll! I want some more voters! So now, read and tell me your thoughts!**

**Sponsor Question (worth two points): Your favourite character so far and why? Other than your own? [I'm curious at who you guys are leaning towards]**


	10. Nathan Stiller,Victor

**A/N: Ok, this chapter's really for me expressing a problem-you see, the poll, sadly, only four people voted, and it was a tie, so that sucks. I really hope more people can vote so I can finally make a decision. Since I feel like writing something, I'm gonna introduce our past victor, Nathan Stiller to the story!**

**Nathan Stiller POV (District Eight, Victor)**

"Is this all a victor ever does? Eat, sleep, _seduce _people and watch the Hunger Games?" I growl to my past mentor, Kung McQuill. "I thought winning would be a luxury, nothing to worry about, but I still have to act in order to save my life! What the fuck?"

Kung laughs nervously, frightened of my anger. "Uh, even though you've won, the Capitol still expects you to help them, so that means you have to pretend to like all your, uh, _ladies, _or your family, uh, "He reconsiders upon seeing my fists clench, "brother, I mean, might suffer for your actions. Hehe..." He trails off, still nervously laughing, looking around for cameras.

Sighing, I plop down on my luxury bed on the train. Winning the Games doesn't mean I've escaped them. Now I have to mentor two other kids, hoping to keep one of them alive. I look down at the list I made of the tributes this year and see _Kellen Delaney, 17_ and _Ravella Tasallu, 16 _scribbled in my somewhat readable writing next to _District Eight._

Letting a bit of my caring side, which hasn't been out since...we all know when, come out, I ask Kung, "How is it to mentor two kids every year and knowing at least one would die?"

He gulps and turns to look at me, years of sadness in his eyes. "Well, you sometimes have to just accept it. You can't do anything to stop it. Every year is hard, but," Kung chuckles darkly, "last year was probably the hardest because there were three of you guys instead of two, so I knew I had to try harder to get one of you tributes home." He shakes his head. "To tell you the truth, I already knew the little boy, Jack, was his name? Well, I knew from the beginning that he wouldn't last long, that he'll die in the bloodbath, and I was right." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "But you, I knew you would win, the most likely of the three. I kne-"

"What about Star? You thought she was going to die in the bloodbath too?" I cut him off, gritting my teeth. "You thought she wouldn't survive either? It's bad enough that you thought Jack would die in the bloodbath, but you also thought Star would too? Did you think I would as well? What kind of mentor are you if you gave up on your tributes so quickly, even before the damn Games started?"

Kung claws his nails across the writing table as he looks at me dead in the eye. "Look, kid, it's the Hunger Games. You kill or you _will _be killed. Everyone knew Jack would die, and it doesn't do anyone good if they all attached themselves to him. You saw the footage! The two kids, Laurel and Gent, they stopped for Jack, didn't they? They knew he was a lost cause, but they tried to bandage him up. If they left him, maybe they would have survived longer." He stops and continues in a softer and kinder voice. "Look, Nathan, you and Star, you guys had it all going. You two were in love, allies, all that good stuff. The sponsors drink up the romance, not a poor defenseless little kid, no matter how sweet he is. I had to pick one person to really get to know, and help them succeed, and," Kung smiles ruefully, "you're a good kid, so I chose to save you. Star wanted that too, so how can I reject a lady's decision? Hell, even the sponsors wanted you to win."

He stops and looks at me expectly, waiting for me to apologize or something. Well, he's got another thing coming to him. I punch him straight in the face, hearing the _crack _of his nose.

"Well, guess what? If this is winning, I almost wish I didn't win! I'm still as trapped as I was before, but now I also got the blood of innocent people on my hands. I killed three fucking people in the Hunger Games! I killed more than three of the Careers!" I growl, punching the wall. "Unlike you, I'm going to help both the tributes this year evenly because in the Hunger Games, you've only got your mentor. If I'm as horrible as a mentor as you, then, well, they're screwed."

**OK, I think I made Nathan slightly more angry than he normally is, but he just went through the Hunger Games! He has a right to be angry at an evil, evil mentor like Kung, who, you all might remembered, said that Jack would be 'bloodbath' under his breath. Well, read and tell me your thoughts!**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!**


	11. A Parade Celebrating My Death

**OK, who's extremely mad at me right now? *sees readers with knives and angry faces* Heh, heh. Sorry for not updating in a month. I got writer's block and just started high school, and I'm in one of those specialized program thingies so more homework. YAY! _Not. _Anyway, here are the good-byes, well, six of them. I was honestly too lazy to write twenty-eight sad good-byes, so I did six of them. The rest will come back as flashbacks later on, or might be written later on as recaps or something. **

**Everything is from our recent and awesome victor, Nathan Stiller. He will have some input of what he sees and yeah. So, I know in the last chapter, he's slightly more angrier than he usually is, but think realistically. When you win the Games and you see so many people killed, doesn't your feelings about life and the world change? I mean, look at Katniss! She had nightmares and in my opinion, more angry at the Capitol for making her participate in the Games! So that's why Nathan is slightly more angry now. Thanks to the Hunger Games.**

**Now I'm gonna shut up and let you guys read this. **

**P.S. I don't own The Hunger Games or most of these tributes. **

**A Parade Celebrating My Death**

**Nathan Stiller POV (District Eight, Victor)**

"Nathan, the good-byes are on!" Kung McQuill, my damn ex-mentor shouts at me.

I glare at him, still pissed at the conversation we had an hour ago. I honestly thought he was one of the better mentors, but when I looked at the footage on him calling Jack bloodbath and apparently, there's a whole rant where he's saying that both Star and I won't make it because we were too busy or something. "Shut the fuck up McQuill! I know what's what!"

Fuming, I turn to the television and see District One's Flash Donner sitting down on a velvet chair and his family huddled around him. His younger sister and brother are hugging him while his older sister is holding hands with her husband, I'm guessing by the ring on her finger, smiling sadly at Flash.

"You'll win this right Flash?" His younger brother asks, his emerald green eyes matching Flash's shining with excitement. "You'll win and come home and give us all lots of money to buy chocolate right?"

"No, he'll use all the money to buy weapons and bread, right Flash?" His younger sister argues, looking up at her older brother hopefully.

Flash laughs, real laughter instead of the fake laughing a lot of the Careers usually do. "We'll buy chocolate, weapons and bread. And I'll give you all lots of money, ok?"

They nod and let the older sister talk. "Good luck little brother." She says seriously, giving him a brief hug.

He rolls his eyes. "I don't need too much luck-just skill." He turns to his parents. "Any last words?"

His mother wipes a stray tear from her eyes and gives her son a hug. "Stay safe and come home quickly!" She chirps out, then puts her hand on her hip. "It's your turn to was the dishes as well as sweeping the driveway and-"

"Okay Rose, I think he gets it." The father cuts in, smiling proudly at Flash. "My son, you have been training for such a long time and our whole family has faith in you, understood?"

Flash nods. "Of course father." He hugs them all and his friends come in, but I don't bother listening because I have all I needed to know.

_Flash Donner, District One: Looks and acts like Career when in public, but is softer with family. Medium threat._

I decided not to watch the most of the girl's good-byes, but still make a few notes.

_Valerie Thalia-Rose Thae, District One: Slightly insane, as she keeps referring to her dead brother Jason, but looks pretty strong and might be like Xavier, and wants revenge. Big threat._

_Luke Capri, District Two: Seems very nice, but I suspect he's much creuler inside. Another Johanna Mason, or Elana Knott, with tricks up their sleeves. _

I look up to see Taelia Hidison, District Two's female appearing onto the screen. She smiles bravely at her two little sisters and parents, whispering reassuring words to the terrified sisters. The youngest one was biting her lip, forcing herself to not cry when the middle sister was staring at the ground, tears falling onto her black flats, as she holds Taelia's pale hand. She slowly looks up into her older sister's green eyes as she asks, "Why do you have to go?"

Taelia sighs as she gives the girl a hug. "I'll be fine, ok Ryna?" She says, ignoring the question.

Her parents both give her a hug. "I know you'll win this." Her mother declares, nodding her head and slowly detangling the sisters from Taelia. Her father smiles and kisses her on the forehead, like a blessing. I see a tear fall from the girl's cheek, the tear making a stain on her dark green dress.

Her family leaves and a girl with dark wavy hair bursts in, dragging along a guy. Taelia shakes her head sadly as she greets the couple. "Hi Aelita." She nods at the boy. "Haide, right?"

Haide nods and Aelita bursts into tears, and Taelia comforst her. "There, there." She pats the sobbing girl, Haide just standing there, not knowing what to do. "I'm coming back, ok?"

Aelita hiccups, her mascara running. "How are you so sure?"

Taelia forces her best friend to look at her. "Do you not trust me or not?" She questions Aelita.

Trying to stop sobbing, Aelita nods her head slowly. "Yeah." She whispers, gulping.

"Then trust me when I say I'm coming back, understand?" Taelia replies, her strong voice making Aelita smile slightly.

"OK." She answers, wiping her tears and takes Haide's hand and skips out, calling over her shoulder, "Good luck Tae!"

Taelia laughs and walks over to Luke.

_Taelia Hidison, District Two: Very sweet and caring, but seems pretty fearless and confident. Probably a Career, medium threat._

_Janard Openside, District Three: Eighteen, but seems very afraid of Games, and still seems in shock. Small threat, if any._

_Liana Maples, District Three: A daydreamer, always talking about some 'Vince Pallst'. Not very strong-looking, but seems pretty smart, but it's District Three. Small threat._

_Ivo Uriel Valentine, District Four: Likes to flirt, and apparently had many girlfriends. Softer than typical Careers, but might turn out like Sebastian; flirty but dangerous. Medium-big threat. _

_Serena Odair, District Four: Niece of Finnick Odair or something. Had a friend who died a few years back. Seems pretty nice. Medium threat. But, if she is the niece of Finnick, than might be a big threat._

_Harrot Vartivo, District Five: Doesn't talk, doesn't show any emotion. Older brother died in Games five years ago. Seems ready to die. Small threat._

_Elovix Fox, District Five: Acts exactly like a Career. Spoiled and ready to kill. Big threat._

_Laton Edwards, District Six: Clumsy and scared. Doesn't look strong or have much skill. Small threat._

The screen flashes to Dinkera Candler, the female of District Six. Her mother and father rush into the room and fling themselves onto her, embracing the girl in a tight hug. "Promise me you'll try your best!" Her mother sobs, looking at Dinkera wildly, her nurse's outfit stained with tears and blood.

Dinkera pats her back awkwardly, and I can tell she's not too used to clingy people. "I promise mom." She responds stiffly. Her mother nods, waves good-bye and rushes out, probably to tend to a patient.

Her father sighs and gives his daughter a one-armed hug. "Know that we are cheering for you at home, ok?"

She bites her lip. "I know, but do you think I'll win?" Dinkera asks, her emotionless face cracking slightly as she waits for her father's reply. Being a tribute makes you worry a little too much.

He puts down a bottle of medicine he was holding and looks at his daughter fully, his blue eyes like his daughter's shine with determination and hope. "Yes, Dinkera. I think you'll win for sure."

She smiles a little before giving her father one last hug and watches him walk away. As soon as the doors close behind him, it flies open again, this time with two teenage girls stumbling in, watermelon-sized tears crashing down their cheeks as they sprint over to Dinkera. The girl with light brown hair squeezes Dinkera in the tightest hug I've ever seen, as the poor girl's face is turning blue. Dinkera slowly escapes from the hug, massaging her shoulders. "You don't need to hug me so hard Jaudalpoe."

The girl, Jaudalpoe, giggles anxiously. "Sorry Dinkera. It's just," she sighs as she wipes another tear, "you're in the Hunger Games! I'm not gonna see you for _so _long! Who am I going to talk to?" She finishes softly, her eyes downcast.

Dinkera shakes her head. "Jaudalpoe, don't be sad. You're always happy, so this is a bit awkward for me." Jaudalpoe laughs sadly, and Dinkera smiles slightly as she continues. "I'll be back in a few weeks, but you'll be fine, ok?"

The girl looks up with a small smile before giving her best friend a much softer and kinder hug as she eyes the grey-eyed girl fuming in the background. "Good luck Dinkera!" And with a swish of her brown hair, the girl vanishes behind the door, and Dinkera turns her full attention to the other girl.

"Hi Kassa." Dinkera starts, but Kassa interrupts her. "What the fuck was that?" Kassa fumes, glaring at the door.

Dinkera sighs as she turns Kassa to face her again. "Look, Jaudalpoe is my best freind, practically my sister. You're my girlfriend, and I only love you." She says, and I realise that this girl's a lesbian, but there's nothing wrong with that.

Kassa crosses her arms across her chest as she narrows her eyes. "Oh, really. Why do you talk to her more than me?"

Dinkera rolls her eyes. "Kassa, I volunteered for you. What more do you want?"

The girlfriend bites her lip as she considers this, and then gives Dinkera a kiss. "I'm sorry I overeacted, but how can I not?" She says. "You've known Jaudalpoe since forever."

Dinkera holds her girlfriend's hand. "Kassa, I love you. That's all that matters. "

Kassa grins. "Love ya too!" They start kissing and my eyes widen as Kassa is slightly going in the PG-13 zone.

Laton, the other triubte from Six clears his throat and they stop, both of them slightly blushing. "Uh, Dinkera, the Peacekeepers are coming..." He trails off, sensing an awkward silence.

Kassa gives Dinkera one last hug before rushing out the door, Laton cowering from Dinkera's slightly murderous glare.

_Dinkera Candler, District Six: Lesbian, but has some of the Career traits. Small-medium threat._

_Mick Lynch, District Seven: Very nice and friendly, kind guy. Doesn't look murderous, lost his father. Small threat. _

_Emily Cross, District Seven: Pretty nice with a sprinkle of toughness. Minor anger problem. Reminds me of Elana for some reason. Huh. Medium threat. _

_Kellen Delaney, District Eight: My male tribute. Reminds me of Jack. Fuck, why do most of these tributes remind me of last year's tributes? Shy and curious. Wonder if he's fast on his feet..._

Ravella Tasullu, the female for Eight, one of my tributes appears on my screen. Her older brother and sister tackle her into a hug, the three siblings tumbling to the ground, and I chuckle slightly at the warm family embrace before the thought of the Hunger Games set in again. Her parents just sit on the velvet chairs, grieving like they've already lost her.

"Mom, don't worry; I'll try my best." Ravella says, sitting beside her mother. She only smiles at her youngest child and helps Ravella smooth down her red and black plaid dress.

Her father clears his throat, and bends down to give her a hug. "I love you sweetheart." He whispers, kissing her forehead and walking out the door quickly like he couldn't stand it anymore.

Her older brother sighs and hands his youngest sister a piece of cloth. The camera zooms in closer and I see messy stitches making a _RT. _He laughs nervously as his siters inspect his handiwork. "Uh, yeah, it looks horrible, nothing like the ones you guys make, but I thought it would be cool for you girls to have a hankerchief...yeah. You know, after I kick all your potiential boyfriends' asses!" He finishes off, grinning, and reminding me of a crazy lunatic. "No one touches my sisters!"

The older sister rolls her eyes at her brother, giving Ravella a tired smile. "It's the thought that counts right?" She responds, giggling slightly at their idiot of a brother trying to show off his boxing skills, but I have a feeling he doesn't really have any.

Ravella laughs, hugging her brother. "Thanks so much Luis! I'll keep it forever!" She pokes him. "And you might wanna stop embarrassing yourself."

He rolls his eyes at his sisters' giggling as Peacekeepers come in to usher the family out and bring in who I suspect are Ravella's friends. Her mom gives her a weak smile and drags the two siblings behind her as they laugh at Luis.

"Raveeeeeellllaaaa! You can't leave me with them!" A short girl with chocolate hair whines, pointing to the two boys trailing behind her. The girl pouts as she directs Ravella's attention to the boy with dark grey eyes. "I mean, Jars always fucking annoys meeee!"

The gray-eyed boy, Jars shakes his head and in return points back at the girl. "Uh, Dina whines like a baby! _Someone _has to fucking shut her up!"

"Uh, can you tone down on the swearing a little bit?" Kellen, the male tribute sitting on the opposite side of the room says, his eyes filled with fear at the sight of Jars.

Jars rolls his eyes. "Yeah, Delaney, we'll shut up." He turns to the other boy. "Right Civust?"

Civust grins. "'Course man! Don't need to be scared of us!" He looks at Ravella. "Vell, win the damn thing, ok?"

She stares at him, uncertain. "Do you really think-"

"Ravella, you'll do fine. I promise." Jars cuts in, sighing. Seeing the uncertainty still lurking in her eyes, he sits down beside her and puts his arm over her shoulder. "Vell, you're like my lil' sis, so I don't like seeing you this way. You're gonna have all of us cheering you on, so no more of this insecurity shit, understand?" He says softly, smiling.

Ravella looks up at him and nods. "OK." She whispers back.

Jars grins at her. "Good. Now go kick some Career butt!"

"Just do what you and Dina do to sneak up on us." Civust advises, shaking his head and wincing. "I swear, I think my hair still smells like honey."

Dina laughs and the Peacekeepers kick them out, saying that the hour's up.

_Ravella Tasullu, District Eight: Sweet girl, but slightly insecure. Light on her feet, can sneak around, if that's what Civust is implying. Should do pretty well if she can hide and identify plants. _

Aedan Carter from District Nine flashes on, and I see his family gathered around him. He comes from the strangest Nine family, as both his parents and his older sister are victors, so that doesn't help my tributes too much. His father grins proudly as he slaps his son on the back good-naturally, congratulating him. "Make us proud." He says, and continues braggin about how he brought District Nine so many victors. It's true-out of the 100 Hunger Games we've been in so far, District Nine has had six victors: some lady who died twenty years ago, and won the 10th Hunger Games, a really old guy who won the 23rd Games, Olla Joyson who won the 77th Hunger Games, and Aedan's family.

"Oh, son, I knew you would volunteer some day." His mother chirps happily, squeezing him. He rolls his eyes slightly, but smiles as he returns the hug. "I'll make you guys proud." He promises. "I'm going to win."

His sister scoffs. "Of course you'll win! You're practically a Career!" She exclaims, rolling her eyes. "You better clean your room when you get back." She reminds him, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

Aedan waves his hand at his sister, silencing her. "Whatever sis. See you guys later." He says as he sees a boy his age, probably his best friend, emerge from the entrance. With a few more hugs from his family and a "promise to clean your room!" from his sister, the rest of the Carter family exits, and a boy I vaguely remember seeing high-fives Aedan.

"Hey Jack." Aedan says, grinning. "Came to wish me luck?" As I look closer at the boy named Jack, I see him looking very much like the girl from Nine who died in the 96th Hunger Games, and killed by the District One victor, Glimmer Live.

Jack smirks. "You don't need luck; you're stronger than most of the tributes anyway. Just do your job and avenge my sister. Kill anyone from the Careers, especially the One girl." His face darkens. "That bitch Glimmer Live killed my sister and won the Games." My assumptions are proved correct and the boy Jack is indeed related to the Mia girl from the 96th Games. But why is Aedan so intent on avenging her as well, so much that he would volunteer?

Aedan shrugs. "Sure, whatever."

Jack sighs and takes something out of his pocket. The camera zooms in closer and I can make out a oong silver necklace with a...rose? He hands the necklace to Aedan, who grips it tightly, his eyes sad. "This is my sister's token, so I want you to have it as your token as well. Whenever you feel like this whole thing is pointless, just look at that and know that you're there to avenge my sister." I raise my eyebrow as I think about this. Did Aedan like Mia or something? Because a regular guy wouldn't throw his life away for his best friend's dead sister.

Staring at the necklace one last time, Aedan slowly puts it in his pocket and looks up at Jack. "Thanks man." He says quietly, probably knowing that it was hard for Jack to give up something of his sister's.

Jack smiles weakly as he pumps fists with his best friend. "No prob man. Win."

The Peacekeepers show up and say that time is up, and with one last goofy face, the two boys seperate and Aedan goes back to staring at the necklace.

_Aedan Carter, District Nine: Somewhat nice, but apparently is like a Career. Comes from a strong line of victors, so will know a thing or two. Might have had feelings from Mia, dead tribute from 96th Games. Here to avenge her. Big threat. _

_Cecania Baldwinn, District Nine: Too pure and innocent to be in the Games. After all, she only thirteen! And so small-looking, like she could die if someone blew hard enough. Small threat. I hope that when and if she dies, it's the quickest death they have to offer. _

_Sheppard Cavanaugh, District Ten: Volunteered to be in the Games with his sister. Dedicated to family and seems ready to win and get back to his family. Like everyone else here. Medium threat. _

_July Oxbridge, District Ten: Volunteered for Sheppard's sister. Seems weak and very emotional. Small threat._

_Quillith Fletcher, District Eleven: Strong and determined. Volunteered to win some money for his family. Big threat. _

_Minerva Kendrick, District Eleven: Shy but volunteered, so that's interesting. Somewhat clueless, as that boy, Augustus, is it, obviously is in love with her, but the girl just acts like he's her brother. Small-semi-medium threat._

_Jayce Alieer, District Twelve: Kaden's unknown older brother. What the hell? Volunteers because he's guilty or some shit like that. Too late Alieer-your brother's dead and now you feel guilty? I didn't exactly like the kid, but he didn't deserve to die. Seems stronger than Kaden. Medium threat. _

_Astra Anemone, District Twelve: Scared and nervous like any normal twelve-year-old. Has a messed-up mother. Small threat. _

_Thorne Zalden, District Thirteen: Came out of jail recently. Quiet but pretty kind and nice to family and friends. Couldn't believe he was robbed of his life again. Medium threat. _

_Kestrel Sorion, District Thirteen: Also just came out of jail. Cold and cruel, basically a Career. There's a lot of Career-like people this year. Volunteered, but just got out of jail which the Capitol put her in. Makes no sense whatsoever. Big threat. _

_Rett Corning, District Fourteen: Cold and rude. Typical Career. Somewhat like Cato from the 74th Games and Warren from last year's Games. Pretty strong. Big threat. _

The final tribute of the 101st Hunger Games, Aliana Jolgen, finally appears on the screen. She sits quietly on a black velvet chair, sighing. Luxury Journeys, the District Fourteen mentor from One walks in. "Girl, where your family?" She asks, looking around. The camera zooms around and I see no one entering.

Aliana smiles weaking. "All back in Four. I got shoved in the crowd leaving to Fourteen, and when I tried to get out, a Peacekeeper told me I had to go, so here I am." She says, her brown eyes filled with determination. "I'm going to try and win this so I can go home, or bring my family here. It's actually not that bad."

Luxury grins. "That's the spirit darling! You have the best chance there is!"

Aliana smiles, geniunely this time. "Yeah, thanks." Than she gasps, and the camera follows her gaze and I see a boy opening the door. "But..." She stutters.

Luxury looks at her with concern. "What's wrong? You know that kid girl?"

Aliana nods. "Can you please kick him out?" She says, trying to escape, but Luxury hold her back.

Luxury looks at her, slightly amused as she continues to block the exit. "If you know the boy, why don't you talk to him. Do you like him girl?" She wonders, looking at Aliana.

As soon as the mentor utters those words, Aliana's eyes are filled with disgust. "Uh, no! Just get him out Luxury!"

Laughing, Luxury whispers to a nearby Peacekeeper and he drags the boy out. The poor kid looks over his shoulder shouting, "What the hell Aliana!"

Said girl is about to sit down when something in the window catches her eye. Outside, a group of girls are gathered together, holding signs. _GOOO FOURTEEN! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A VICTOR THIS YEAR! YOU CAN DO IT RETT! _A girl with long blonde hair smirks at Aliana and points at a note in her hand. _Poor girl, she doesn't stand a chance against the awesome Rett, _it reads.

Aliana turns to Rett and sees him with a cold smile on his face. Laughing bitterly, she sits down on the black velvet chair as she turns to Luxury. "They're having a parade celebrating my death. Don't I feel special?" She sighs.

"Aliana, it's-" Luxury begins.

"I just want to stop fighting and move on, live my life." Aliana mumbles, interrupting Luxury.

The mentor sits beside her and whispers to the Peacekeeper. A few minutes later, the girls are covered in mud and a fishy smell enters the building from the front door, seeing that Rett's face scrunches up in a grimace as he blames fish.

_Aliana Jolgen, District Fourteen: A girl from Four that accidently got shoved into a hovercraft to Fourteen. Very determined to win this. Has friend she is avoiding, is somewhat teased and pitied. Girls are basically celebrating her death. Who does that? Medium threat. _

**Here is what I came up with in a month. Aliana's was a bit rushed, as I actually wrote a different one, but it didn't save. :( Oh well. The train rides will be split in two chapters, like last time, but the POV lengths will vary, due to my patience and what is happening. I honestly want to get to the Games, but I'll do my best to write these chapters well, as they're important for the alliances and romances. The trains will be mixed-up, unlike last time and the District One tributes could be on the same train as the District Twelve tributes. We'll see. And as for my other SYOT story, I'll try to get that updated as soon as I can, but PartyCheese and I aren't going to the same school anymore. :( But I'm gonna contact him soon and get the District Twelve reaping! **

**And now, if there's still anyone here, please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Sponsor Question(worth one point): What is Aedan's token? **


	12. Train Rides Part I

**Merry very late Christmas and Happy early New Year!**

**So, I am back after forever, and I'm sooo sorry! High school sucks, and I think I can only update on holidays and crap due to something called homework, so the train rides will be spilt into four parts instead of two. If you'd like to hear me rant more, it's right at the end of this chapter. **

**Train Rides Part I**

_On board according to President Joulis Snow's instructions:  
>District One<br>District Two  
>District Six<br>District Seven  
>District Nine<br>District Eleven  
>District Twelve<em>

**Laton Edwards POV (District Six)**

As soon as I board the train, my escort, Last Moverdale, screams in my ears, "OMP! Here is yooooouuuurrr key! 6B!" She shoves a key with a tag, _Train Room 6B_ written in amazing cursive. Then, my suitcase is grabbed from my shaking hands as a boy with light brown hair gestures to the hallway.

I nod and follow him. He leads me to the door with a plaque-like thing saying _6A_. He holds out his hand, and I slowly hand him the key. The boy turns to the door and puts the key into the hole, and opens the door for me, placing my suitcase in my room. "Thanks." I say, smiling slightly. He only nods and leaves.

Shrugging, I glance around, my jaw nearly hitting the shiny wooden floor. The walls were painted a wine red, pictures of famous doctors hanging from the walls. Biographies about past District Six victors or final eight tributes are organized neatly on a matching bookshelf. The room was all about District Six, and the medicine industry-even the bed sheets have the little red crosses pattern all over it.

I plop down in front of the bookshelf as I read the title of the books. _Julian Sye: Victor of the 56th Games_, _Darrit Montagine,: Runner-up_, _Medic Samson:Final Eight_-

Wait, is that the guy from last year? I grab the book and flip through the pages. They write about his life, his reaping, his allies, the gifts he got, the poor girl from Eleven he fell in love with...I shudder when I see the photo of his coffin, _District Six _painted onto the top, and a picture of his smiling face.

I can't help but wonder, _will that be me?_

_...Train Rides Part I..._

**Valerie Thalia-Rose POV (District One)**

"Well, Flashie, did you change your mind?" I ask him, stoking his pale arm, and smiling sedectively at him. I follow his emerald eyes and find myself looking at the Seven girl, her chestnut hair covering a little bit of her brown eyes as she bites her lips, looking out the window. "Found someone already?"

Flashie blinks, turning to look at me and scowls. "Just looking around. I know who I want to kill first." He replies, licking his lips as he looks back at the girl.

I smirk, leaning closer to him. "I could help you with that." I whisper into his ear, and he jumps back slightly, realizing how close I am to him. "Right Flashie?" I say as I lightly press my lips to his cheek.

I feel him shiver slightly as he clears his throat. "Get out of my personal space Valerie." He simply says, stepping to the right. "And by the way, don't call me Flashie."

I pout. "But what should I call you then?"

Flashie rolls his eyes. "Flash, like everyone else on this damn train. Do you see me making up random nicknames for everyone?" He retorts, gesturing to the whole compartment.

"You can make up a nickname for me if you'd like." I respond cheerfully, stopping in a thoughtful position. "Hmm...I don't know...what do you want to call me?"

Flash groans in frustration. "Valerie, your name is Valerie so I'm going to call you Valerie, not some stupid nickname you come up with, understood?"

"Fine..." I say, scowling. What can't he just fall in love with me like every other guy? _Just try later, _Jason advises me. I nod and look around and see Taelia, the girl from Two, walking by. I put on a cheerful smile as I approach her.

"Hey Taelia!" I greet her before I drag the confused girl to Flash.

_...Train Rides Part I..._

**Emily Cross POV (District Seven) **

I sigh as I look outside at the clear blue sky and the big pine trees. As poor and _woody _District Seven is, it was my home and my fingers are twitching from the fact that they have nothing to do; usually at this time of day, I would be out in the woods collecting wood from the lumberjacks and cutting and measuring them for the Capitol as well as our own use.

Looking away from the window, I brush my hair away from my eyes and I survey the tributes standing around the compartment. Valerie, Flash and Taelia were chatting away at a table, Valerie looking slightly too cheerful, Flash seems a bit bored and Taelia looks like she just won a million dollars. By a corner, Luke, the buff District Two boy was filrting with Minerva from Eleven, which seemed a bit strange to me. I mean, she's pretty, and guys go for the pretty girls, but a Career flirting with a non-Career from _Eleven_? He's either _really _smitten with her or he's messing with her.

Either way, I have a bad feeling about that guy.

"Hey." I turn around and see Aedan Carter from Nine standing right behind me.

I force a smile on my face as I greet him back. "Hi. Aedan, right?"

He nods as he glances at the Careers. I roll my eyes. He comes here to, what, stare at the Careers? Couldn't he go that on his own time? "So..." I say, trying to get his attention back.

He shakes his head, as if trying to forget something as he smiles at me. "Oh, yeah. You're Emily from Seven, right?"

I nod. "Yep, that's me. So, how did you end up here?"

Aedan chuckles darkly, scratching his neck. "Well, I volunteered."

He looks at me, as if expecting me to murder him right there on the spot. I'm...shocked. Coming from District Nine, where mining for petroleum and oil is as dangerous as mining for coal, I wouldn't expect anyone from there to play in the Capitol's Games. "Can I ask _why_?" I say, curious as what his answer is.

His ocean blue eyes turn dark, like the ocean on a stormy and windy day. "For her." He replies stiffly, and then leaves.

What? "Aedan! What do you mean-" I'm interrupted by a slam of a door. Everyone in the compartment looks at me, thier eyes all asking the same question, _what the hell happened__? _I glare at all of them, gritting my teeth. "Mind your own business." Some of them giggle nervously before whispering quietly among each other, while the Careers look like they have a grain of respect for me.

I don't care though. I need to know who the hell he's talking about. Who knows? Maybe I can use it against him.

_...Train Rides Part I..._

**Minerva 'Erva' Kendrick POV (District Eleven)**

After Emily and Aedan's weird encounter, Luke turns right back to me.

"You're really pretty, you know that?" Luke smiles, brushing my dark brown hair away from my emotionless face. Don't get me wrong; I _guess _the guy is cute, but I always feel like guys are just hitting on me to use me, and him being from District Two doesn't exactly make me feel any better about him.

"Yes. You told me that three times in our conversation already." I respond, rolling my eyes. "How about you go talk to Taelia over there? I'm sure she'll appreciate your compliments."

Luke laughs softly and his blue eyes are staring intently into my boring brown ones. "Why do you wear your glasses?" He asks. "You're still pretty, but if you didn't wear them, and maybe if you had the chance to buy nicer clothes, you could be even more beautiful."

I glare at him. "Don't make fun of my glasses and clothes. Again, can you _please _go talk to Taelia? And join in her conversation with Flash and Valerie? I'm really hungry." I add, giving him a reason so I could leave.

"How about I eat with you?" He suggests, gesturing to an empty table next to the Nine boy and Emily. "Eating alone is boring and dull, you've got to admit that." He points out.

I sigh, hoping he would go away. Why is he so persistant? "I prefer to eat alone right now. I'll talk to you later." I hastily say, hoping he'll take the offer and then forget about it."

His shoulders droop and he puts on a sad smile. "Okay." He agrees. "See you later." Luke quietly mumbles as he walks away slowly back to his room.

I bite my lip, feeling slightly guilty because he looked so _sad_. Even though I still think guys are players, I just couldn't help but feel a bit sad too. I don't even like him, but a Career like him shouldn't be slumping like that.

I groan. The Hunger Games are changing me.

_...Train Rides Part I..._

**Jayce Alieer POV (District Twelve) **

"You're Kaden's older brother, right?" I turn my head around and see my little district partner, Astra, with her innocent light grey eyes looking up at me, and then I freeze. It wasn't Astra anymore; it was three-year-old Kaden looking at me with his big grey eyes, handing me a clay token on a chain, and asking me if I'll keep it.

The same token is in my pocket right now, and is my only token from home. I-

"Jayce?" I snap out of it and force a smile as I look at Astra. "Yeah, last time I checked, I'm Kaden's older brother." I answer, and she laughs.

I raise an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

She shakes her head. "You're funny." She replies, and I smile, thinking about some of the good times Kaden and I had.

She stops laughing and puts on a serious face. "Why didn't you volunteer for him last year Jayce?" She asks, tilting her head.

I sigh. "I don't know, but I regret it now."

Astra bites her lip. "Brothers and sisters are supposed to be there for each other, right? Every family's supposed to help each other, right?"

I nod slowly, the guilt settling in again. "Do you have a brother or sister?" I ask her.

She shakes her head sadly, staring at the ground. "But my father walked out on us six years ago. My mother's still sad." She gulps. "I promised I wouldn't leave her either." Astra whispers.

I pat her on the back, not knowing what to do. She reminds me a bit of my younger brother, and for her sake, I wish she will die a quick death when the time comes.

_...Train Rides Part I..._

**Taelia Hidison POV (District Two)**

As Valerie drags me to join her and Flash's conversation, I smile. Maybe they don't think I'm so weak as everyone seems to think. "Hey Flash."

He nods his head. "Hi."

He seems emotionless. I look over at Valerie, but she doesn't seem to mind. We, well, Valerie and I, since Flash looks slighlty bored, talk about what we're good at, and our life when there is a short silence. Valerie then kisses Flash on the cheek and smiles wider when he wipes it away. "Don't mind Flashie." Valerie tells me, smiling sweetly. "He's a bit..._shy_ at the moment."

Flash sighs, glaring at Valerie. "For the last _fucking _time, my name is Flash, Fl-ash, F-L-A-S-H, FLASH! Get it through your damn head! And second of all," he continues after catching his breath, still glaring at Valerie, who is looking innocent, "I am not _shy. _I was _never _shy. I was just sick of you calling me that stupid nickname all the time. And," he looks like he's about to murder someone right now, "_STOP KISSING ME!_" He yells, startling everyone else on the train.

The little girl from Twelve who's talking to her district partner is hiding behind the boy, who's awkwardly trying to comfort the the poor girl.

I turn back to Flash, who seems to be calming down, but I decide not to mess with him, so I say a quick good-bye to the two of them and quickly retire to my room, wondering how in the world did they make _strawberry milk. _

_...Train Rides Part I..._

**Dinkera Candler POV (District Six)**

Seeing that most of the tributes have some sort of temper and anger issues, I decide to just wander around the train, seeing how the Capitol lives and how it's different from us. I mean, we're pretty rich, but people in the Capitol must live so much better than us. My room here, is _soo _much better than the one I have at home.

I bump into a girl with a tray of food in her hand, and now everything litters the floor. I smile at her. "I'm so sorry!" I say, but she just shakes her head, scrambling to pick up the food back onto the tray. "

What's your name?" I ask her, helping her. She shakes her head quickly, putting the tray out of my reach and cleaning up even more. What's with her? I don't bite. "Hey, I don't bite." I joke, hoping to make her smile, but it only seems to make her more frightened as she gets up quickly and dashes away, leaving me confused.

"Don't mind her. She's, like, an _Avox._" Turning around, I see Iggy Pancake, one of the most stupidest escorts out there, right after Salad Nessing, smiling creepily at me.

I roll my eyes. "No one asked you."

He scoffs. "Well then!" He says in a high-pitched voice. "I'll be off to find someone who will appreciate me!" Then he bounces away, leaving me to be even more creeped out.

**More ranting. Hopefully I got your characters right because I haven't written them in sooooo long. I didn't really like how Jayce's part came out, so Vamay, if you've got a problem with it, just PM me. The next chapter will either come out in a week or by the end of February. I suck at updating, I know, but sometimes I put little previews on my profile, so check there at times. Thanks! Review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Sponsor Question(worth one point): Iggy Pancake is the escort of what district? **


	13. Intermission I

**So, this is not the train chapter, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still here. It'll take me a while to get the train chapters up, but I promise you, I have started. On my profile, I have a little preview of Quillith's POV so you know I didn't lie. **

**Without further adue, here is my mini filler chapter that will be important for you to know and understand in the actual Games, because I'm not going through it again. **

**Enjoy, and don't be mad at me. Well, if there's still anyone here. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Intermission I<span>**

"Come in." I hear President Joulis command. An Avox opens the grand doors to his office, and I strut in confidently, but inside, I feel like throwing up. Seeing the President isn't something I'm happy about. We all know what happened to the last few people who was called down to see the President. Seneca Crane, Walter DeGloue, Gwen - all the punishments were either death or humiliation for the rest of your life. _Wonderful_, right?

As I enter with Bells Omondo following faithfully with the cage, President Joulis spins around his chair and studies me. "Good morning Saw."

"Good morning sir." I bow my head, showing my respect.

"Do you know why I called you down?" He asks, picking the petals from the white rose on his desk. Anyone can tell you he's President Snow's son when he does that.

"No sir." I reply, not daring to look up. The fragrance of the rose fills the room, threatening to choke me.

"How are my little pets doing?" He asks, his voice making me look up from the floor. His mouth is twisted into a cruel smile as he observes me. "Are they causing you any trouble?"

"No sir. Everything's going according to plan." I manage to get out, breathing in and out of my mouth rather than my nose. "Would you like to see one of them, sir?" I gesture for Bells to come closer.

He rubs his hands together as he beckons Bells to open the cage. "Show me how useful you are Saw." I gulp as the implied _If this doesn't live up to my standards, _you _will become the creature_. I gulp silently as I watch Bells open the cage.

It wasn't really big, the creature. Its cage was a little box with just enough holes to let it breathe. We had modelled and created it to resemble a butterfly, with longer antennes and less colourful, but still beautiful. There was one catch though:

_It was dangerous._

But then, everything about the Hunger Games are dangerous. The point of this mutt was a little like the tracker jackers - they make you have hallucinations. They weren't like those 'shiny' hallucinations, but more dangerous. It's a five-step process:

First, the butterfly lands on you, and you brush it off. It's just a cute little bug; it's not going to hurt you, right? So you let it stay on you, so you've got some company.

Second, the butterfly sucker circles you, finding a better place to rest, where the person can't see them. It's usually on the top of their head, or on their back.

Third, they make themselves comfortable. When they find the perfect spot, they settle down, planting their suckers on you, and they're ready to attack.

Fourth, the person begins to have hallucinations. They usually begin light and small, like a berry patch they thought they saw, but it was really just a pile of hay, or they thought there was a person beside them, but it was just a tree. You know, little things like that, but that's not what makes this mutt so dangerous. It's when it gets worse. After the first day of hallucinations, the second day comes, and the hallucinations are about everyone they care about. They might wake up and think that their father is beside them, but it's just the loss of blood and increase of venom playing tricks. Soon, they might see their 'father' leave and get killed by another tribute, and that leads to the last step.

Finally, when the tribute thinks that all his/her family members and friends are in the Games with them, they will begin to try to save them, ultimately going insane, screaming for people that aren't really there, until finally, they die.

I don't know about the President, but this is my favourite mutt. It'll bring so much drama.

"Hmm. Interesting." His voice breaks my train of thought as I jerk my head up. The butterfly has landed on Joulis' glove, and is now stretching its wings, looking innocent. "Can we test this on someone?" He asks, the glint in his eyes is hard to look away from.

Without realising, I shrink back, along with Bells. If that butterfly comes near me...

"Don't act like that Saw, Bells. I wasn't going to use you two as a guinea pig!" Joulis exclaims.

If he doesn't use us two, and obviously not himself, then who..."Issil, come here please." The Avox, that's who he's using.

She nervously walks up to him, and she knows what's coming. She stands there, trembling as Joulis whispers something to the butterfly and it immediately acts on the command.

The suckers glue themselves to her skin before she could let out a silent scream. Observing it, I can tell that President Snow had ordered the mutt to work faster, and judging by the frantic look in her eyes, I could tell that the butterfly stepped the first three and a half steps and just gave her the painful hallucinations.

She's mouthing someone's name, tears streaming her face. The venom spreads throughout her body as she desperately tries to get the mutt off of her, but it's no use. She's on stage five now, and as soon as I blink, her body crumbles, hitting the floor with a _thump_, and President Joulis claps his hand. "Wonderful work Saw." He taps on a microphone. "Can a Peacekeeper come up to my office please? Issil has lost her purpose." He turns back to me, smiling. "Now take the butterfly back and continue working on the arena." He laughs to himself. "These will be the best Games yet."

Bells carefully places the butterfly back in the cage as I bow again. "We will do our best."

"Do not fail me Saw." He says, a cold smile gracing his lips. "Dismissed."

As Bells and I leave, I can't help but have a shiver run through me. I wonder how the Games will play out.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's that. How was it? Watching the movie had given me some sudden inspiration that will hopefully fuel me long enough to finish this story. I'm so sorry that you guys waited this long for a FILLER chapter, but it's the best I can do for Easter. Well, read and tell me your thoughts!<strong>

**Sponsor Question(worth one point): Who in the world is Bells Omondo?**


	14. Train Rides Part II

**Duh, duh, duh. I'm back guys, and hopefully, I'll be staying longer. For anyone still here (*crickets chirping*), this is the second part to the Train Rides as your late Christmas present. **

**There's a lot more interaction than usual, but that could be good or bad. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Naw, I still don't own these amazing characters or the Hunger Games. **

**Train Rides Part II**

_On board according to President Joulis Snow's instructions:  
>District One<br>District Two  
>District Six<br>District Seven  
>District Nine<br>District Eleven  
>District Twelve<em>

**Quillith Fletcher POV (District Eleven)**

Standing in this luxurious room with velvet, satin and every kind of fabric you can imagine, I wonder how my family's doing. How are they coping with one less pair of hands to help? Did they harvest our family section well?

All of these question are swimming in my head as I compare my 'home' here to my true home. Flat screen TVs, puffy foot rests, shimmering candle holders; everything here is plentiful and just plain wasteful. Oh, and I forgot the most common thing on this train that we barely have enough of back home:

_Food._

There's so much of that stuff piling everywhere. From bread to this thing they called ice cream, I could eat anything I wanted for next these two weeks while my family back home eats whatever they can make with the leftover supplies.

Grabbing a bun, I sit cross-legged on a soft couch by the window. I look outside and see…blurriness. _"The train runs 200 miles per hour. Yay,"_ I remember Mercury dully explaining. Despite the blurriness, I still glance outside, slowly ripping pieces of the bun and popping them into my mouth. Stuffing the last piece into my hungry mouth, I finally catch sight of the ribbon. I stare down at it, and all the memories of my family come racing back.

_Flashback_

_"QUILLITH!" Nettie's voice screams as she runs over to me, dodging Peacekeepers. She throws herself onto me, the strength of her hug makes me stumble backwards. "I'm going to miss you so, so, so much," she sobs, wetting my black t-shirt. "Promise to come back, _please_." I wince at the tremble in her voice. _

_"I'm gonna miss you too, Netts," I answer, ignoring the last part she said. How am I supposed to answer that? The Hunger Games is practically built on lies, dishonesty and bad luck. _

_"You can't die," she whimpers, hugging me so tightly that I have a hard time breathing. _

_"Give Quillith some room to breathe," Ren says, smiling weakly as she attempts to joke around. "He needs to be strong, Nettie." _

_She nods and unties the ribbon holding one of her braids. "You can have a token, right?" I nod, and she wraps the ribbon around my wrist. "So this is your token. Don't take it off," she instructs, searching my face for an answer. When I nod again, she sits down on a nearby chair, satisfied, with one side of her hair braided and the other side loose and all over her face. _

_Will gulps as he looks at me, his eyes wide, and I flinch internally at the innocence on his face, all of my siblings' faces. Even Ren hasn't been too exposed to our conditions because I've been trying to protect her from all of it. "You'll win," he says, but his words don't match the fear on his face. _

_I try to smile as I ruffle his hair. "Try to behave, okay? Mom and Dad don't need you causing mischief. You'll make sure Ren doesn't go out with that short kid, right?" _

_My sister glares at me half-heartedly while Will nods quickly. I turn over to my parents, and embrace them. "I'll do my best," I whisper in my mother's ear, ignoring the tugging in my heart. I wasn't the type of person to wear their hearts on their sleeves, but I'll admit, I let a tear slip when my family is ushered out of the room. Who wouldn't?_

_End flashback_

Staring at the ribbon, I murmur to myself, "I'll try to win, Nettie, I promise."

_...Train Rides Part II..._

**Aedan Carter POV (District Nine)**

I didn't really mean to slam the door, but I couldn't help myself. I thought that the pain had subsided and I could act as if it never happened, but once that Seven girl brings up the topic of the Hunger Games, I'm like an alcoholic without his alcohol.

Sighing, I lay on my bed, silently staring at the starry ceiling. It was made to look like I was living on a boat as I looked for new oil deposits. The bed was made from wet-looking woods, as if water had leaked into my 'cabin,' the oil lamp was decorated with fishing net, and not to mention all of the furniture had _District Nine Oil _stamped everywhere.

In a way, I felt as if I was from District Four which makes me frown because the female tribute from District Four had turned on Mia before she died.

_Knock, knock._

I roll my eyes when I hear the knocking, and continue to stare around my room. As the knocking continues for another two minutes, I'm tempted to knock the door down, which in return, would knock the person behind it unconscious, but since I knew the rule of no killing tributes until the Games, I keep my annoyance to myself as I grit my teeth.

"Aedan, I know you're in there," a female voice says, knocking again. It sounds familiar, but I couldn't put a name or a face to it.

"It's Emily," she says, answering my silent question. I groan silently when I realize that it's the girl from Seven, and I had a feeling she'll be knocking for a good ten minutes before leaving, so I open the door because I'm not sure if I could keep my sanity until then.

"Hello," I greet her, not fully looking at her. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see her brown eyes are judging me as she sits down on a dark blue rug.

"Look, I'm sorry that the question made you uncomfortable, but it's the Hunger Games; we've all lost something once," she says bluntly, running her fingers through her hair.

I raise an eyebrow. "I see," I reply neutrally.

"So..." Emily fidgets with the rug, and she waits until I make eye contact with her until she asks, "what's her name?"

Immediately, I stiffen, my eyes turning a dark navy as I grip onto the desk. "Why do you need to know?" My voice comes out hoarse and scratchy like I haven't drank water in days.

She shrugs. "I'm just trying to make conversation." But her eyes beg to differ. Sure, they hold some friendliness and curiosity, but I could see something much darker behind the facade.

"Good-bye," I say coldly, standing up and walking swiftly towards the exit. "Close the door when you're finished here."

Storming out of the room, I hear her last words as she grumbles, "Mother hell, not again."

_...Train Rides Part II..._

**Cecania 'Cece' Baldwinn POV (District Nine)**

"Like, do you know about the Mayans? How do you not know the Mayans? _They're, like, one of the most smartest humans that ever lived, Besides us, of course!_ Their pyramids are soooooooo _cuuuuuttttiiieee piiee_! Ooh, I wish you could see them too, Cece-Baldie!"

I groan, putting my hands over my ears as Iggy blabbers on and on about the Mayans and how they predicted the end of the world, everything I _didn't _want to know. All I need is a way out of this train so I can go home to my daddy.

Seeing that Iggy is still waiting for me to respond, I give him my most convincing interested smile as I remove my hands from my ears. "Thanks for the very educational lecture on Mayes -"

"_Mayans_."

"- Mayans," I correct myself, nodding my head. "Thank you so much, Iggy, but I really have to go now; I really want to try out the clothes in my closet." Which is partly true. I haven't had _that _much clothes since...

Actually, I don't remember when.

His face drops, and I feel guilty for lying to him, but I remind myself that he's here to train me how to kill myself, and I keep the sweet smile on my face.

"Aw, but I had some bacon waiting for you. I heard you like bacon," he says, pouting."We can talk while we eat bacon that just came out of the super hot oven! Like, best meal _ever_." He nods his head up and down as he ruffles my hair.

My eyes widen as I think of his bribe. Mmm...bacon...but I really didn't want to hear him talk anymore...

I look around for help from the other tributes, but to my disappointment, no such luck. Iggy continues to ruffle my hair as I duck down, wanting to escape so badly.

I'm about to say yes when a boy with dark brown eyes appears into the hallway from his room, holding a steaming plate of bacon. He glances up from his plate, his mouth shiny with oil as he takes in the scene.

I wonder how we look like to other people. A creepy grown man patting a thirteen year old's head as she's down in rock position.

Probably not very normal because the boy walks towards me with his beautiful plate of bacon, a look of concern on his face."What are you guys doing?"

I ignore his question as I stare at the piggy goodness. "Can I have some of that?" I ask, looking up at him, trying to send a _SOS _with my eyes.

He must have understood _something _because he shrugs, holding out his plate. "Sure."

I grin happily as I tug on his arm, sticking my tongue out at Iggy. "I got my bacon now. Bye-bye, Iggy!" I say happily as I skip away with bacon and my temporary hero, Iggy huffing behind me.

_...Train Rides Part II..._

**Luke Capri POV (District Two)**

"See you later." I mumble, walking the direction to my room. I hear her groan, and I bite back a smirk. I smile bravely at the other tributes as I drag my feet to the door with a plaque engraved with _2A_. Digging the key from my pocket, I turn the lock and enter my room, softly closing the door behind me.

I lock the door, and lean on it, hearing for any people outside the door. When it's silent all around me except for my calm breathing, I let the smirk spread throughout my face as sit on my bed, laughing quietly.

It's quite entertaining deceiving people, you know. The rush of whether or not they believe you, and when they do, the feeling of success is amazing and you can't wait to do some more.

Minerva is a good target too. For a non-Career girl, I have to admit that she's pretty damn hot, but a little on the shy side. She's a challenge, looking at me as if I'm a monster, which is something I hope so dearly to show the whole world, but I have to wait for the right time.

I cross my legs as I think of my next target. It'll have to be a Career girl because it'll be easier to be around her. I'll just dump Minerva sometime during training, and build another relationship before the interviews so I can be another Peeta Mellark, but with more balls.

I run through the four Career girls. Valerie, Taelia, Serena, Aliana...Valerie is a definite no because, well, she's a little too clingy and it looks like she's got something for Flash anyway. I don't want to get jumbled up in shit with the Odair family, so that means Serena's out of the picture, so it's really only Taelia and Aliana left...

"Where'd you get the bacon from?" A young breathless voice says in the hallway, and I raise an eyebrow, listening in on the conversation.

"There was a whole cart of it being carted past the hallway," a male voice answers the female. "Do you want some more?"

"Yes, I love bacon!" she exclaims, and I could hear footsteps running down the hallway and then -

"CRAP!"

I snort at the surprised yelp, opening my door. I remind myself that I'm still an unhappy guy who just got rejected, so I put on a tired smile as I stick my head out. "What's all the commotion?" I ask, glancing both ways.

All I could see was three people on the ground with bacon catapulted everywhere. I could make out two girls and a boy tossing the bacon back onto a plate as they stand up.

I recognize one of them to be Taelia, my district partner as she smiles nervously at me. "Bacon, Luke?"

I chuckle, keeping a pained look in my eyes. "No thanks."

She looks at me thoughtfully before helping the two wimps pick up bacon. The little girl pouts. "That means we'll need to find more bacon."

The boy shakes his head, laughing. "You remind me of my little sister, without the evilness."

She giggles in return and tugs on his arm. "Over there, right?" When he nods, she turns to Taelia, her eyes filled with both fear and kindness. "Thank you." And with that, she drags the boy away, leaving Taelia and I with the smell of oil.

Taelia sighs, unpinning her token from her shirt. "Guess I'll need to change my clothes," she says, walking past me, but pauses slightly as she looks back. "You okay?"

I give her a half-hearted smile. "Yeah," I answer softly, mentally cheering myself.

"See ya." She smiles at me before closing her door behind her.

When she's gone, I light up, walking back into my room. She's pretty hot too, kind, meaning she'll be fun to break, and not to mention she's a Career. Perfect.

Guess I have my next target.

_...Train Rides Part II..._

**Flash Donner POV (District One) **

When Taelia leaves, I'm ready to murder Valerie despite the rules. Honestly, she's a fucking psycho! Giving me stupid nicknames, always near me; it's both creepy and flattering at the same time, and if she toned down the...whatever you want to call it, she might actually be hot.

Weirdly enough, Valerie seems to get my hint as she pouts. "If you need me later, Flashie, I'll be in my room," she says, winking at me before gliding across the room. I watch her for a little bit before snapping out of it.

Damn, it's kind of like déjà vu.

Staring around me, I realize I'm the only Career not in their room, and I roll my eyes. What am I supposed to do now? Make friends with non-Careers? Geez, like that'd be easy.

By the tables, I see the District Twelve tributes talking, the little girl finally ignoring me. It's quite hilarious, the two of them. A tall guy with a small girl talking side by side.

"Stop looking at me!" Slightly startled, I turn around to see Emily Cross, the female tribute from Seven stomping in, glaring at a blue-eyed girl who had been sitting by a window for a few minutes now, and the little girl from Twelve, who had also been sneaking a look at her. She hides behind the Twelve boy again, and he looks hopeless as he pats her on the back again.

I let my eyes wander to her. "Calm down, Cross," I call out, rolling my emerald eyes.

Her deep brown eyes are burning with annoyance as she focuses only on me. "Mind your own fucking business, Career!"

"It is my business because you keep coming in here yelling at everyone and killing my ears," I reply coldly, not taking the f word being said to me kindly. I could see the Twelve girl wince at it too.

"Good. Maybe you can die on the first day so you won't be able to hear my voice anymore," she retorts, glaring at me.

I laugh. "Wouldn't count on it. I'm willing to bet that you'll be one of the first to go." I respond, my eyebrow raised, ready to accept the challenge.

"You're on," she spits out before turning on her heel and marching towards her room or something.

Who cares? Now I've got a Seven girl waiting to be killed.

_...Train Rides Part II..._

**Astra Anemone POV (District Twelve) **

"You're on," Emily spits out at Flash before turning around and walking back the way she came in.

I peek my head from behind Jayce, glad that Flash had also decided to go far, far away from us while Emily is gone completely. Well, I know who I shouldn't be angering or being a thousand metres close to in the Hunger Games.

"You okay?" Jayce asks awkwardly, looking down at me. I nod and he stops patting my back, and I giggle at his expression.

"You don't know how to act brotherly, do you?" I tease him, poking him in the stomach.

He jumps slightly, a small smile tugging on his lips. "Well then..."

Yeah, I do not like that look he has on his face.

"Jayceee!" I squeal as he pokes my sides. I could feel eyes looking at us, but I didn't care. For once, I have somewhat of a brother, and for once since I boarded this train, I feel a little bit happier.

_...Train Rides Part II..._

**Mick Lynch POV (District Seven) **

"Asshole," I hear my district partner, Emily mutter when she walks briskly past my open door. I sigh as I close the door. You'd think these were some sort of drama, which is probably what the Capitol wants anyway.

Judging from all the yelling and arguments, I know that the Hunger Games have turned more brutal than ever.

Ignoring the sinking feeling in my stomach, I focus on my good-byes, and the pained looks that were on my family's faces.

_Flashback_

_"Mick," my mother gasps when the door opens and she wraps her arms around me tightly, smelling of rubbing alcohol and blood. "I love you, sweetheart," she whispers in my ear like I was a little toddler. _

_"I love you too, Mom," I reply, and for once, I'm not ashamed at my show of affections. I mean, it's the Hunger Games; there's just no room to act like a tough man all the time when I know this might be the last time I see anyone I love again. _

_She releases me, tears still in her bright green eyes. "Kristin, Lizzie, say good-bye to your brother," she says to my sisters, urging Lizzie towards me. _

_I look at my sisters, and while Lizzie is breaking out in tears, Kristin only has a few lone tears falling from her eyes as she turns away. She knows she has to be the strong one. _

_"Lizzie, come here," I say to my younger sister, trying to smile through the fear. She crawls onto my lap, just like when she was seven, and I let a tear drop. Six years have passed, and she hasn't grown a lot even though she's only a year younger than me. With our lack of food and money, even with all of us working some odd jobs, she barely reaches my shoulders, and I'm one of the shortest in my class. _

_"Will you win?" she asks me as I rock her back and forth. _

_"If you want me to win, then I'll win," I tell her, not knowing what else to say._

_"Of course I want you to win!" Lizzie exclaims, looking up at me, wide-eyed. "You're my brother." _

_I chuckle softly, and she gets off my lap, looking dignified while the rest of us laugh at her attempt to act older. _

_"Mick and I are still older than you," Kristin reminds her, smiling softly before turning her attention back to me. She walks over and ruffles my blonde-brown hair. "You've grown up quickly," she states quietly, "and now I have to watch as you fight for your life even though you're younger than me." _

_I shake my head. "Kris, don't think about it. I'll be fine; just take care of the family, please." _

_Nodding her head, she gets distracted when my friends walk into the room. My mom and Lizzie stand up to leave, and Kristin gives me a hug. "Good luck, little brother," she murmurs, kissing the top of my head before walking out the room, not looking back. _

_When they're out of sight, I focus on my two groups of friends, but Hannah stands out the most. She says nothing but walks straight into my arms._

_I embrace her, and I could feel her body still shaking from sobbing. "Don't cry," I mumble into her hair. "I'm still here." _

_"But now for much longer," she replies, sniffling. "You have to try." Hannah puts her hand over my pocket where she knows is where I keep my crescent moon rock. "That's your good luck charm," she says, looking up at me. "Good luck, Mick Lynch." _

_I shake my head at her formalness, and turn to my other friends. They give me pats on the back, more 'good lucks', and more words of encouragement, but the words I remember the most were from Ryan, one of my regular teammates from soccer and basketball._

_He's Kristin's age, but he treats me like I'm the same age as him. He grins as cheerfully as he could, giving me a high five. "Bro, you've got to be positive. Now, I'm positive because I'm betting on you to win, and you'll need that attitude too. No matter what, Mick, we've all got your back, so don't worry about sponsors and shit like that - just give it your all like you do with sports." He smirks. "And don't worry, we'll take over your responsibilities. Dibs on your older sister!" _

_I grin back. "Thanks, Ryan." Then his last words settle down on me. "Wait.." I narrow my eyes playfully. "Do you like my sister?" I ask curiously._

_He blushes. "Well, bro -" He's about to say more, but Peacekeepers barge in, shoving them out. _

_"Time's up," they holler as most of my good-byes are still hanging on the tip of my tongue, unsaid._

_End flashback_

I smile a little, wondering how Ryan was doing with my sister. Then the train suddenly stops, and I glance out the window.

We're here.

**How was that? My favourite part was the bacon... :D**

**Firstly, I'm super, super sorry for the late updates. The next time I'll be updating will be by the end of March Break. This is one promise I am determined to keep, no matter what. **

**Secondly, romances. I have some that are solid:**

**Valerie Thalia-Rose Thae (District One) & Aedan Carter (District Nine)  
><strong>**Valerie Thalia-Rose Thae (District One) & Flash Donner (District One)*  
>Luke Capri (District Two) &amp; Minerva 'Erva' Kendrick (District Eleven)*<br>**Luke Capri (District Two) & Taelia Hidison (District Two)*  
><strong>Ivo Uriel Valentine (District Four) & Serena Odair (District Four)  
>Harrot Vartivo (District Five) &amp; Ravella Tasallu (District Eight)<br>**Elvorix Fox (District Five) & Rett Corning (District Fourteen)*  
><strong>Jayce Alieer (District Twelve) & Aliana Jolgen (District Fourteen)  
>Thorne Zalden (District Thirteen) &amp; Kestrel Sorion (District Thirteen)<strong>

*** means that these will be unusual romances such as flings, fakes, etc. It shall all be revealed slowly. **

**Thirdly, alliances. I need to pull up the submissions, but if there's anything you guys want to add, feel free to PM me. That and anything wrong with the romances too.**

**I think that's all. Hopefully the characters are written well. **

**Merry Belated Christmas and Happy Early New Years'! Thanks so much! Review and tell me your thoughts! **


End file.
